a certain incident that changes everything
by Dantes9900
Summary: Kamijou Touma tries to save Othinus but remembers the Angel Fall incident, the story takes another way Harén/romance
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I like the novels of To aru majutsu no index, so I made a little fanfic, if you like please comment and I will continue publishing

NT 10: To aru majutsu no index new testament

Cap 20: V.S "?" Round 12 (Secret)

After challenging the world, Kamijou Touma had been fighting against Academy City, the Russian Orthodox Church, England, the United States, among others, all to save Othinus, after finishing his battle with Thor, Touma was soaked with his blood, his his left eye was bloodied and he could not see, his right arm barely moved, after giving a break he was heading towards Othinus

Othinus? - murmured the boy

The Nordic goddess used her last reserve of power and pointed Touma with her powerful crossbow, capable of destroying the world

Touma did not understand what was happening, she was supposed to recover her eye and thus be human again, then they would surrender

She is rejecting your salvation - Thor spoke before disappearing, it would not be pleasant to be in the middle of that battle

Touma did not know for her would reject his salvation so he moved his heavy body in direction Othinus

_ Othinus you brought me to life again, next to the world, you can not sacrifice yourself in that way- said Touma

He clenched his teeth, forced his body to continue and ran to her

_ Then I will destroy that illusion-said Touma as he prepared to fight

Touma knew how powerful that crossbow was, he had not won in the black world even after dying more than 10,000 deaths, but what he won was experience fighting, he ran with all his might

Othinus looked at Touma, took a deep breath and shot, the world gave a crunch, Touma could not dodge that tyrannical attack, clenched his teeth, used his right arm to destroy it

The crash was tremendous, but he did not give up no matter if his arm was torn apart he continued to exert force, he had to win, he was not allowed to lose

Ahaaaaaaaaashhhhhhhhhhhhh- Touma shouted, he did not want to lose her, and remembered a certain incident that made him bacilar and ... his body failed, his arm could not stand and he fractured by the tyrannical attack, he was tired, his body asked him to stop, he had been fighting without a rest

When the attack ended, Touma crawled towards Othinus and used his right arm on her trying to pull out the sword and fainted

He was unconscious for a few seconds, denied the attack but his body suffered the consequences, his left leg had been cauterized, his left arm shattered

_Othinus? - Touma woke up and looked around

He approached and saw that Othinus's body was lighting up and he felt a terrible foreboding, he came to her and hugged her

Why Othinus? said the boy, his voice shattered

The world turned black, kamijou Touma was alone in a black world, pain and sadness awakened the memory that he had kept in the depths of his heart ...

In the Angel Fall incident Touma's parents, Kamijou Shiina and Kamijou Touya had died, Tsuchimikado had been wounded by the serial killer and the only way to stop Misha Kreuzhevera was to destroy the magic circle or kill the summoner, in this incident his parents were the summoners, Touma put Tsuchimikado to safety and ran to where Kaori Kanzaki was

Toumaaa- their parents shouted, they had heard the conversation that Touma had with his friend, they could not believe the events that were happening but they knew that Touma was in danger to himself that followed him

And Tsuchimikado? - asked Kanzaki while fighting against the angel, she was hurt, despite being one of the few saints that existed, fighting against an angel was on another level, when I look at the desperate Touma, I knew that the Tsuchimikado had failed

There is no other way to destroy the angel - shout Touma

Damn ... we could try that hand of yours in the angel-Kanzaki tried to use Nanasen to make the Angel fall and throw her to the ground so Touma could attack her

The angel was knocked down but, it was released a rain of giant ice spears, seriously injuring Kanzaki, she was unconscious

Damn, Touma yelled as he ran to the angel

Suddenly Touma was tied to the ground, his legs were frozen, I quickly tried to touch him with his right arm but it did not work. The angel knew of his right arm so he used his power to cool the air, freezing it indirectly

Kamijou Touma's most dangerous enemy will be treated, executing the Angel's sweep, "he said as he prepared a huge attack that would try to destroy the very existence of Touma.

Touma trying to break free, I hit the ice again and again but I can not destroy it

Touma's parents looked terrified at the battle, felt their bodies freezing just by looking

Toumaaaa - they shouted desperately to see their son in danger, they knew that if he received that attack he would die

Touma looked at his parents, he had met them only a few days ago, he did not want to lose them

Get away is very dangerous- scream desperately

His parents had listened to Tsuchimikado, they knew that they were the summoners, they felt responsible for everything, they looked at each other

I love you- they said kissing each other, it would be the last and running quickly to the position of his son,

Touma prepared to receive the attack, but he knew that his right hand could not stop him, he was too powerful, he stopped breathing when his parents were in front of him

The angel shot its power, a white ray that devoured its parents, they began to light up and little by little it could be seen how they disappeared

Noooooo, Touma shouted desperately

Touma, live freely and be happy - said his mother

We try to erase your bad luck, but we are happy that you enjoy your life despite the misfortunes - said his father

We are happy to have you Touma-said his mother

The attack was not destructive, it simply erased the existence it touched, its parents disappeared

When Kamijou Touya and Shiina disappeared, the fallen angel became fragments and disappeared

Touma was shocked, he could not create what had happened, he barely knew his parents and they had died, he felt guilty after all he was not "kamijou Touma" that his parents believed, he was not the son they had raised

He was left crying, full of impotence, after a while he went to take Kanzaki where Tsuchimikado was resting them, when they woke up he quickly commented on the fright of his parents but the answer tear his aching heart.

Do you have kami-yan parents? "Tsuchimikado said in surprise.

? - Touma was confused

Were you not an orphan kamijou? - I speak the saint

Touma was shocked, terrified he took the family picture that he took from his house, when he looked at the picture he was alone, his parents were not there, he left the ran

His parents had disappeared from this world, he gave a loud cry, he felt helpless and the worst was not the son they wanted to protect

He searched his contacts, they were not there, he tried to look for Otohime but the owner told him that it was only he and Index had registered, apparently Otohime had never met with him.

Touma Touma are you okay? said Index, she had woken up

Touma did not want to see her worried but I ask her

Index is there any magic that erases the existence of someone? - At least he wanted to restore the memories of his parents

Mmmm there is but if a very powerful being tarts to erase someone, that someone will disappear of everyone's memory, but some people would have memories, others would have a blurred memory - responded Index

Touma put his right hand on Index's head and asked

Index you remember my parents- Touma held his breath

Your parents? Touma never introduced me to your parents- Index answered a little doubtful

Touma kept his pain deep in his heart and answered

It's a joke Index, I do not have parents- Touma said while rubbing Index's head

After the incident Touma felt sad but he deceived himself and kept all that pain in the depths of his heart, as the days passed Touma discovered that the actions of his parents had not disappeared, they just disappeared from the minds of all

The pain of losing Othinus and the pain he was saving invaded Touma's heart, if he had not spent a hell peeling with Othinus, Touma would have broken instantly

I was just kneeling, with empty eyes

When he realized the black world began to slowly defragment to a white world, he raised his head and four silhouettes appeared, Touma forced his eyes to see who they were, after staring at two of them were his parents, the other was a boy with hair pointed and without a right arm and the last was the same Othinus.


	2. Chapter 2

Touma did not know if he was aluding or not, but I walk towards them, it was strange his body was tenuous, when I look back he saw his original body, I ignore him and he walked on

Touma we are happy to see you again- said her parents in a soft voice full of feelings

Father, mom - Touma started sobbing

Yes, we are your parents - and hugging Touma

Touma returned the embrace, he was happy to see them again, but he remembered his death and said

I am not "kamijou Touma" - I look at the other figure, I had the feeling that he was the original

We know it, but it does not matter you're still our son - said his father

You will always be our son- said his mother

If Touma, we saw your last feats and you were proud, you saved many people, "his father said in a warm voice.

Touma could only cry for joy, but he knew that this was a farewell and had to say goodbye with a smile

Touma, value yourself more - said his mother scolding him

You are someone valuable, it is good to help others, but you have to be a little more selfish, we have witnessed your acts and always these dangers, we are glad that you could save all those people, but you keep all the pain for yourself and never ask help, "said his worried father

Touma felt compelled to act like that, he wanted everyone to believe that he was "Kamijou Touma" and he continued to act as such.

For that son to be more selfish and live a full life, we know that your life is no longer a simple student, you are surrounded by danger so you must be stronger-said his mother

If Touma, also tries to find a girlfriend, you have inherited my occult powers hahahaj said his father trying to encourage the environment

Touma was not dense, he just pretended to be, he knew the feelings of some girls, he did not want a girl to share his world, he knew that his life was full of misfortune, danger and battles, he was always fighting against magicians, espers, gangs, etc.

And he did not know what awaited him now that the magicians of the whole world knew about him, maybe the members of GREMLIN would try to kill him

Having a serious girlfriend take her to hell, "Touma said, trying to evade the subject

We know that son, but is not the simple answer ?, simply get more power-said his mother

So you can protect those around you, we wanted you to have a normal life, but after witnessing and seeing your world, we know it is impossible- said father

Power? - Touma thought, he knew there was in his right arm, so he saw it was stronger than the power of Fiamma on the right, but weaker than a magical god, he was afraid, if he used it he would not go back to his daily life all he wanted was to get up, prepare breakfast for Index, go to school and spend time with his friends

Okay, I'll be stronger mom, dad - said Touma, his parents attended with a smile

And also be yourself, do not try to act - said his father

At that moment, a crack in his arm sounded, and a charge disappeared in his heart

Then this is the farewell son - his parents began to shine and disappear

Goodbye, I will live a life according to my will, I love you mom, dad - Touma said in a voice full of love and said goodbye to his parents.

Touma saw them disappear, when he turned his head, he saw that there was "Kamijou Touma"

Hello, Touma said - the pointy boy

Are you the kamijou Touma before "dying"? - said Touma

Yes, I am he, said the boy

I've seen your actions and you surprise me, and I could not do everything I've done myself, "said the boy

Touma analyzed the boy, his attitude was fresh and lively, something he was trying to imitate, Touma looked at his right arm

Hahaha, I would like to help you with your power, but I do not know what the breaker is, "said the boy

Okay, I think I know how to use it- said Touma

Remember you are not me, you do not have to try to act and be like me - said the boy

It's okay - said Touma, his parents said something similar

Then this will be goodbye goodbye, this is a small gift - said the boy while putting his left hand on the head of Touma

A sound came from Touma's head, as if something was unlocked

I hope you do not forget it again - I whisper slowly "Kamijou Touma"

Goodbye - said Touma

He felt relieved, inside he felt that he had freed himself, now he would be the same, he would seek the power and not act

A Crack came from his right arm

Touma returned to his badly wounded body

At the end Othinus approached him, slowly to Touma

Kamijou did not know how to treat her, he had rejected his help and salvation

He can not save you- said Touma

Do not be a human fool, I have already received your saliva - said Othinus with a smile

This is my gift as a goddess, in our battle I had seen the darkness in your heart and all your bonds - said Othinus, she had used the crossbow as a distraction and used all her power to reunite Touma with her parents and her former self

So, the fact that you refused my help was to free me? "Touma said as he crawled towards her.

Yes, I used my last powers for that, even I did not deserve your salvation after everything I did- Othinus said as he approached Touma and hugged him

Touma had spent a lot of time with her, close to months, since the magic did not affect Touma's body, he had grown in all aspects

If you looked at Touma you could see that his hair was longer and that he had grown a little, with a more mature face

Goodbye, and thanks for all Kamijou Touma-said Othinus

Touma was tired, he did not want to lose her, he had already lost his parents, he would not let her go, he would not allow it

Othinus, save you and fight against in the world for you, delivered from me will not be easy - Touma said, while a Red Dragon shot out of his arm, the dragon roared, Touma did not suppress it and let it out, I try to control it and with a swallow thought to Othinus

This is? - before Othinus could react she was consumed

Touma hugged her, she granted the world to him, when she could have returned to her world, he would not let her go

And another crack, came from his arm, another dragon came out, it was smaller, this time Touma did not suppress it and let it come out, the dragon consumed the body of Touma

Ahhahahahabhahha- Touma scream and fainted

When he opened his eyes he could see that his body was fine, his arm and leg were in place, and his body seemed stronger, he knew that dragon consumed his body, he also realized that that was not all the power of the dragon It had only been a small part.

They had left the white world and were in the snow, looking for Othinus, but he was incredulous of what he saw that his size was only 15 cm she was unconscious, she thought it was an effect of the fairy spell, she took off her jacket and coat

He got up, he felt that his body was different, there were two types of energy, one was the familiar imagine breaker and the other was unknown, the other energy was in his left arm that had been ripped off, he felt a different type of energy, not it was magic nor the AIM of the esper, I try to control that energy to wrap all his body

How about this, "he said as he put that energy in his shredded cell phone, he got full fart, nothing happened, when he took it with his right arm, the phone fragmented as when he canceled the magic

Heeee-said with an incredulous voice, I try to put the two energies in your body both the imagine breaker as the other mysterious energy

Touma grabbed a rock with his hand and the rock unchained with the usual sound of his imagine breaker, Touma deactivated his other power

How could I use it? Then he remembered accelerator, he could redirect any attack and his power reacted to the moment, then I try to use his precognition as base could give a similar result, surrounded his body with the power of the unknown along with the breaker

I touch another stone, nothing happened, he thought about destroying it and the rock disappeared as if it were magic

Very useful - said Touma, with this his power took a big leap, but it was not enough, he tried to condense his two powers the air and turned his arm horizontally, in the air a fissure appeared and disappeared quickly

Mmm, let's see, "Touma said as he tried to remember his room and turned his arm again, another crack appeared and on the other side was his room

Do not tell me it's like teleportation - I'm excited Touma

Now he did not need to worry about being late, and he would not spend on transportation, Tired, he lay down in the snow

But this is not enough, mmmm, now that I think about it- Touma remembered that many magicians talked about the supposed kamijou touma faction, he never founded one, but he knew he had powerful contacts and friends on both the magic and the science side

I guess my next goal is to found the Kamijou Touma faction, "said Touma.

Looking at the gray sky, Touma remembered all the people, Himegami Aisa, had saved her but almost never talked to her, she remembered the people who saved and simply disappeared, she remembered Kazakiri Hyouka, now that she could control the imagine breaker she knew that her power would not make disappear

There are so many things to do - Touma said as he put Othinus on his chest, put some of his energy into it so he would know if it was okay and closed his eyes slowly, while he thought he was doing, it was already close to December

Interesting-said Aleister Crowley, he had felt the change in Kamijou Touma, 40% of his loaves were ruined, but that opens the possibilities to new plans, the story will change, every time you surprise me more

Then excuse me, "he said as he continued to face the magical gods in a different layer of the world

Touma woke up in a hospital, listening to the Danish language, he knew he was still in Denmark, he looked around, his body had recovered thanks to his power, so he was just lying in a bed

Othinus was not in his sight but he knew that President Roberto Katze would keep his word so he did not worry

Now what? - Said thinking of all the events he would face

Someone came in, he was a man in a black suit

Are you awake? - Well then take a bath and change to the suit that is on the table, some important people want to meet you

Important people? It must be the UN- said touma

Touma quickly took a bath after so much time, and changed into a suit, his hair had grown so he combed it down, when he saw himself in the mirror, he looked more mature and with a hairstyle back he looked more handsome

I guess I'll start my new life like this- said Touma feeling at ease with his image, he left his room

Kamijou Touma? Accompany please-said a gentleman with an elegant aura

Touma felt and left the hospital, they went to a heliport, it was the first time that Touma was getting on a helicopter, or so he thought, to one side was the super ship that travels at 7000kph exclusive to City Academy

Where are we going? - Touma asked the man

We go to the headquarters of the UN - said the man

Note: Sorry for the grammar, the truth is that my language is Spanish but there are no fanfic sites of "to aru", in Spanish so I upload it with the little English that is


	3. Chapter 3

New power of Touma:

Being devoured by the dragon, his body recovered the lost parts, it also became stronger and more resistant.

I also gain the ability to control the imagine breaker, it is presented as an energy that comes from the right arm of Touma, you can control it to freedom, use it to surround your body with imagine brekaer, so no magic attack or esper can damage it.

The other mysterious "energy" comes from his left arm, this was devoured by a gray dragon, one of the 8 that was in his body, Touma can put that energy in an object, the object is treated as magical and when in contact With Imagine Breaker being destroyed, Touma uses this energy to surround his body.

The first layer is the imagine breaker, the second layer is the "energy", Touma uses his "Precognition to activate the energy and if it is attacked, the energy that surrounds your body, transformed the matter (projectiles, objects) into a magical" or supernatural ", the first layer of the imagine breaker destroyed it leaving it unharmed, when Touma puts this energy into a living being, it takes a long time to do it, the effects are the cancellation of its power and if it leaves the energy in standby mode for activation You can feel how the person is.

Fissure or portal: this "skill" can be used when Touma combines the two energies and condenses them into a point, to which he must imagine the place and shake his arm, in doing so the same space becomes distorted and creates a fissure that connects A point A - B, Touma can use it both in battle and as a means of transport.

Seriously? - Touma said, while boarding the ship

The trip was short, when going down Touma felt very dizzy, reluctantly followed the step to the gentleman

Call me Tomas-said the man

Okay, "Touma said as they climbed into a limo, when they went down he saw a big building with several flags, they went down and walked to the entrance

How luxurious - Touma said in a bored tone, as he entered the elevator being guided by Tomas

Come in please - Tomas said while pointing to a large door

Touma took a breath, he was no longer a simple student, he had gotten rid of those bonds, now he could be the same, this was the new Kamijou Touma, he was not dense, submissive, humble. He saved the world, save thousands of lives, defeated opponents that could easily destroy cities, he was the man who had challenged the world and won, the people behind the door were leaders of their own countries, he had no grudge against the members of the UN, after all he had experienced worse things in the black world, Touma opened the door.

In front of him was the president of the United States, Roberto Katze, the patriarch of the Russian Orthodox Church Krans R. Tsarskiy, the Queen of England Elizard, the Leader of France, the Maiden of Versailles and the Pope of the Roman church Pietro Yogdis.

They all looked at the boy, he looked different from the last time they saw him, he had an arrogant aura and confidence, they had conflicting feelings after all this guy challenged the world

Welcome Kamijou Touma to the headquarters of the UN - said President Robert Katze acting as representative and signaled to be seated

A pleasure of mine to be in the presence of great people - Touma said monotonously while sitting

Technically serious sentenced for treason to humanity, but we were wrong, we tried to use force and we acted without trying to negotiate, when Othinus surrendered, "Roberto said as they all nodded.

Do not worry, after all they were just trying to protect their nation - said Touma boredly

Our investigation shows us your exploits, the incident in Avignon, Hawaii, Baggage City, the third world war, Kamijou Touma practically you saved thousands of lives, I miss so much for the good of the world that we would not know how to reward it as an institution that protects the world - The president was not flattering him, he knew that if this boy had not acted, thousands of lives would be lost

Okay, I did not do it for the rewards, I just did not want anyone to suffer and get hurt, I feel happy for having saved them - Touma thought that the reward was the connection that he managed to create, he had friends, allies and acquaintances all over the world

The president and the others did not know what to say, if they were they could not endanger their lives, they did not have the will to risk everything for a stranger

With the Othinus incident, the world became concerned but we were able to calm them down, "said Roberto Katze while reading a report.

As for Othinus will be judged correctly, we will give you the details later- said the president

Touma knew that Othinus was fine, he felt the energy that he had left in her, so he did not touch the subject, but he would visit her after she was sentenced

Kamijou Touma please accept this, it's just an incentive on our part- Roberto Katze handed him a golden card

Is this it? "-Touma said while examining the card

That card has 50,000,000,000 yen, "said Roberto Katze

Of course, that is simply a bargain compared to all his actions- Conclude the president

Thank you - said Touma, Academy City paid his studies and gave him a monthly payment but as always, he was lacking cash

If you want something more, ask for it please - said the president

mmm, then I would like to send magicians, for my protection at least until mid-January - said Touma

Protection? - The president said, he was not very involved with the world of magic

As you know, I have been the target of many wizards, factions, churches and after exposing myself they will want to eliminate me even more, "Touma said with a serious look, he needed time to gather power.

Roberto Katze could not imagine how a boy of that age could live in such a world, after thinking about it, I accept Touma's proposal

Okay, I will send a team of magicians for your protection - said Pope Pietro Yogdis

Count on my support- said Krans R. Tsarskiy not to look bad

With mine too- said Queen Elizard

Thank you for accepting, "said Touma, smiling.

Then, since the magic power of magic was demonstrated, we would like to be your allies and so be able to act together if another similar situation arises - said the president

Oh sure, no problem - said Touma relaxedly

So that would be it, said the president as he sat

The meeting was over and the others were approaching Touma

How long Kamijou Touma said Queen Elizard, after all Touma stopped the rebellion having a great service to that country

How long is it- said Touma with a smile

You have grown Touma, again thanks for your actions in England-said the queen

The maid of Versailles just sat there

The queen gave way to the Russian Patriarch

Nice to meet you Kamijou Touma- He was a boy from 12 to 14 years old, he told him he thinks he was a leader of the Russian Orthodox Church, he seemed to be a little annoyed

Nice to meet you - Touma said, after all Russia had lost a lot in the war, and Touma crushed his plans to win glory, he seemed grumpy after all he was still a child despite his abilities

The boy attended and retired

Pope Pietro Yogdis thanked him for stopping Fianmma on the right and retired

Nice to meet you all - said Touma thinking what to do now

Since this is a rare occasion why we do not celebrate it with a photograph, "said a smiling Roberto Katze, everyone accepted and positioned themselves for the photo, Touma was in the middle

It was instant photography, Touma looked at it and saw the leaders of the world next to him in the center, I keep it and remembered that he had another one next to the royalty of England

Since you are in the United States because you do not take tourism, "said President Roberto Katze

This is my gift, you can ask Tomás to buy the things you want - Roberto Katze said while calling Tomas

Thank you - Touma thought about buying gifts for his friends, since Christmas is coming and the walk would help to cool his head

So please accompany our guest on a tour of the city, "said Roberto Katze, looking at his man of confidence.

Understood sir- said Tomas

Ok, come on - said Touma excited to take a breath after all the battles he had

This is a present for you, "Tomas said, handing him a large bag, Touma opened the bag and saw that it was full of jewels and perfumes, from different brands of the world.

What will I do with this? - Touma thought about giving it to her friends

He climbed into the limousine with Tomas and went to visit the Empire State Building, Museum of Modern Art, Statue of Liberty, on the trip Touma bought various gifts, then went to a hotel to rest

Touma was on the balcony of the hotel while looking at the sky, he felt watched, he remembered that in one of the world that Othinus created, he learned that Aleister Crowley was watching them using the UNDER_LINE, Touma grabbed a note and wrote.

Aleister prepares a much larger apartment for me in Academy City, "Touma wrote, after receiving a message on his provisional cell phone that he bought.

Consider it a gift for fun - the message said, Touma was disgusted to be part of their plans

I guess tomorrow I'll go - Touma walked with Thomas to his hotel after buying a very luxurious kitchen set

It was already night and on the way to his hotel, Touma saw that a group of boys was after a girl

Do these things happen everywhere? - Touma said as he walked towards the girl

Is going to intervene sir? - Tomas said while looking

Do not worry, I'm not a saint who feels I have to help everyone, but I'll help if I can just do it on my whim - Touma said, he did it to honor a boy with pointed hair

When he arrived, the boys were already surrounding the girl, she was blonde, tall and beautiful as they argued Touma stood in the middle

Leave her alone Yankee, "Touma said as he pushed one and covered the girl

One of the three thugs approached and tried to hit Touma, but Touma did not even dodge it, he received the blow, it was a soft blow for Touma,

Really, so weak? - Touma said, hitting the bully's stomach

The bully collapsed on the ground, his friends seeing that his friend was knocked down in one fell swoop, quickly grabbed him and ran out

Are you okay? - Touma tried to communicate

But the girl seemed scared and spoke very fast, Touma could not process everything, he still did not speak fluent English

Tomas approached and calmed the girl, she was called Alice, approached Touma and thanked him as he kissed Touma's cheek while he retired

I thought it was a joke when they told me your luck with women- said Tomas a little jealous

Touma recovered from the shock of the kiss and quickly returned to his hotel

When he went to a terminal he saw that there was the Academy City plane, he felt disgusted if it was for him to use his portal but he did not want to prove it

The trip lasted less than an hour, he got dizzy from the plane, his new address was on his cell phone, he took a taxi and arrived, his new house was still on the borders of district seven, not far from his original apartment

Large, "said Touma looking at his new home, they were at least five times bigger than his previous home

He got out of the taxi and paid with his card, at the airport he had received the keys and opened the door of the house, inside were all his purchases made in the United States, he checked the house, it was two stories, five rooms, a large kitchen, an extensive room, a bathroom on each floor, in the center was his room with a computer and a large bed with his old belongings.

At last to be able to sleep comfortably- I comment in boy, after arranging his things and purchases he lay down in his bed and I take a nap.

Touma had not notified his return, he did not want to make a fuss, when he woke up it was already more than half a day, he got up and washed his face

He was notified on his cellphone that Index would arrive before Christmas while they waited for things to calm down.

It's just December 16 - Touma thought about contacting his acquaintances, but before calling a store to wrap his gifts, after a while a van came to his door and asked for instructions for his gifts, at the end of the details Touma thought that do

When he checked his kitchen, it was full of supplies, Touma cooked a simple meal, and accommodated the things purchased

December 16

Touma got up and cleaned in his new bathtub, he was happy, he prepared a simple breakfast and his cell phone rang,

I Kami-yan are cruel for not notifying me of your return - said Tsuchimikado sounding sad

I do not want to make a fuss, I'm tired of all these events- said Touma

Well I'm out of Academy City so take care of Maika for me, if you steal her I will not forgive you - said Sergeant Siscon

You never change - Touma hung up and finished breakfast, put on a casual clothing that consisted of black pants, a white polo shirt and a night coat, after all it was December and it was cold

According to the information received, Othinus would be sentenced before Christmas, so she would have time to visit and buy a gift

Touma combed back and went out to buy some decorations for his new house and a new cell phone

After making his purchases, he gave an extra to be transported the purchases to his house

Well I suppose I'll eat out - after all I was bored at home, when I was approaching the underground center I hear a familiar voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Touma saw accelerator walk with Last Order, he knew that when he was in Denmark accelerator had not fought seriously and since Touma was trying to create his faction the albino would be an important member, so Touma Tartaria to recruit

I, accelerator, Last Order- Touma, I greet you in a friendly way

Savior? Misaka feels a bit confused as she approaches for a better analysis says Misaka as she climbs

Last Order climbed on Touma while staring at him, he grabbed her arms and slowly pulled her down

Fucking hero- said accelerator a little irritated

You never change, "Touma said as he rubbed the head of Last Order

Misaka is going to eat goods? says Misaka as she puts a pleading expression

Okay, I was going to eat, too- Touma said as he looked at accelerator, checked his tongue

Come on, "said accelerator as he headed to the restaurant

They arrived and sat at a free table, Touma ordered a plate of miso soup, accelerator a hamburger and Last Order a children's menu

So what have you been doing? - Accelerator said, he knew what Touma had faced the world and had fought with powerful beings

Not much, after you, in front of a wave of nuns, a saint, an army, the Russian Orthodox Church, Thor and a magical god - said Touma indifferent

Accelerator did not know if it was a joke, but he remembered the third world war, he had witnessed beings stronger than him, he knew that the boy in front of him was strong, but he had changed

Accelerator looked at Touma, he was different, stronger, more determined accelerator did not know how he got to that level in just a few weeks

After they finished eating, they left the store and saw a car parked there with a woman in a robe sleeping

Yoshikawa? did not come to pick up let's go dwarf - said accelerator while trying to wake up Yoshikawa

Goodbye Savior, says Misaka as she puts on a sad expression and Misaka says goodbye

See you later Last Order - said Touma and went to accelerator

Accelerator I have some business with you, you care to come with me- Touma said amicably

Not that we were friends, "accelerator said as he grabbed Last Order, but saw Touma's look, was it darkness? He was not, he had already overcome the darkness, but he felt it was important

Yoshikawa leads Last Order, I have some business, "accelerator said as he addressed Touma

As hard as ever, well just follow me, "Touma said as he opened his portal to the forest of Denmark.

? - accelerator was confused, Touma did not wait for it and went through the fissure, accelerator followed it by clicking his tongue

We will not bother anyone here, come attack me, "said Touma with a fighting stance

Accelerator did not understand why he wanted to fight, but seeing he looked full of determination he did not hesitate

You must be tired of living- accelerator lit his choker and shot out, taking care of Touma's right arm

Touma turned his arm, while accelerator eluded him and tried to kick his shoulder, Touma smiled and gave him a headbutt, accelerator did not expect that, the blow hit and shook his brain, he walked away while kicking a tree, the tree shot out to a incredible speed, but when the dust dissipated there was an unharmed Touma, accelerator clicked his tongue and took out his black wings

Accelerator threw himself at Touma as he threw rocks and trees at him, Touma moved quickly while destroying some, used his portal and appeared behind accelerator as he grabbed one of his wings and threw an accelerator

So you can not protect Last Order, is that all you have? "Touma said, trying to provoke him.

Shut up Fucking hero, I'll kill you-accelerator I take out his white wings and kick the ground, that raised a tsunami of earth that was heading to Touma, using it as a distraction accelerator controlled the wind to compress it and create plasma launchers

Touma could not create a portal because of the rapid attack and his power only destroyed a third of the tsunami, he received multiple injuries from the earth tsunami, after destroying most he saw accelerator, that is dangerous, thought Touma

If he continued like this he would get very hurt, use his portal and appeared behind accelerator, accelerator waited for that, and quickly shot a plasma spear, Touma caught it with his right hand, and deflected it, grabbed accelerator's leg and pushed him to the ground , accelerator jump and wave their wings to create a dust storm, blocking Touma's vision

He quickly used his wings to grab Touma and hit him fiercely, the imagine breaker could not completely deny the wings, accelerator threw him hard to the ground

Touma was hurt, but they were only bruises and bleeding from the mouth, no doubt his body had changed, accelerator knew that this attack could shatter a human and even then Touma was fine

Touma used his portal and appeared in front of accelerator, quickly hit him in the face, accelerator use that moment and with his wings hit him, but Touma appeared behind him and gave him another blow to the head

Touma felt something in his arm, it contained a familiar energy, so he tried to use it, ran quickly towards accelerator, accelerator raised another earth tsunami and threw it towards Touma, Touma appeared behind accelerator and tried to hit him but accelerator used his wings to crush him, Touma smiled and turned his arm from there the silhouette of a dragon and impact against accelerator, he did not expect that, the dragon destroyed his wings and left him without power for a few seconds, Touma took advantage of this and gave him a blow on the head of accelerator

Accelerator fainted, Touma took it and walked out of the destroyed battlefield as he laid him on a tree and waited for him to wake up.

Touma knew that accelerator was special, in the third world war he had taken out an aura and different wings, I could even reflect the magic without problems, and fight with an archangel, Touma would not know if he could beat the accelerator with that phase

Accelerator woke up and saw Touma standing in front of him, trying to pull out his wings but he had no power, he tried to light his choker but it was already on

I'll kill you fucking hero, "said a furious accelerator.

Touma took advantage of the fact that he was inconsistent and suppressed his power, he could not do it if he was awake

Calm down, sorry for provoking you but I wanted to show you your weakness, I want you to help me in return promises to hit you harder, "Touma said with a serious look

Stronger? - said accelerator with curiosity

Did you see it in World War III, did not you? City academy is in conflict with the magic side, technically much of the factions, cávalas and sects want to see the city destroyed, your power can not redirect the magic, because you're not used to it

You spend your day to day at home, wandering, if you go on like this you can not protect Las Order, kazakiri hyouka and you seem to be the key to Aleister Crowley's plan, so both the magic and science side will go after you, you think that with your current power you can protect her - said Touma pointing out his weakness

Accelerator was angry with himself, he knew he was weak, he had barely protected her in the third world war, he could not face the magic completely

That's why my ally accelerator I promise to help you have more power, "said Touma with a serious look

Allied? - accelerator did not hate Touma, he stopped the sister's experiment, and thanks to that he was able to redeem himself, helped him save Last Order, so if they could be partners it would be fine for him

I have allies on the side of magic, if you can face them you will understand the concept of magic and you could even activate their second angel phase, "Touma said as he looked at the sky

Accelerator had tried to change phase, but no matter how hard he tried he had lost that feeling, if what Touma said was true then he had nothing to lose

Interesting, yes you're interesting hero, it's okay to accept your deal and I hope you keep your words, "accelerator said as he stood and walked towards Touma

Sure, we're friends for that, right? Touma said with a smile

Accelerator just clicked his tongue, exchanged numbers and Touma would give him the details later

What is that? - Accelerator asked while pointing to the portal that Touma had created

That? It's a kind of fissure, rather I destroy the same reality by creating a union from one point to another point, "Touma said as he entered the portal, followed by accelerator

Why are you hurt? asks Misaka as she inspects your body worriedly says Misaka

Nothing brat - said accelerator with a slight smile

Touma was injured so he went straight to his house and put on some band-aids, since his clothes were in tatters, he thought of buying new clothes

It was already getting dark, Touma went to an expensive clothing store, he could buy good clothes

When walking through the female section he saw a familiar figure

Harazuma loads this- said a certain level 5, the Meltdowner


	5. Chapter 5

Touma saw his blond friend carrying a lot of bags of clothes, had not seen him in a long time so he decided to give him a hand

Me, Harazuma - Touma said as he approached the unfortunate boy who was waiting outside the store while the girls bought clothes

Boss, are you? - said Harazuma, Touma looked different, he knew that Mugino had received a job in which he had to eliminate Kamijou Touma, but he did not accept it since he was in Denmark

Well it could be said that yes- Touma said while taking half of the bags

You do not have to help me, "Harazuma said, seeing the new look of Touma

Do not worry this Kamijou shared your pain -said Touma with a sarcastic smile

Thank you boss, these girls take hours and hours to buy clothes, in hell - said Harazuma lowering his head

Harazuma, what did you say? - said an angry Mugino, Harazuma had not realized that the girls were coming

No, I was - Harazuma knew Mugino's bad mood and tried to create an excuse

Mugino saw Touma, a tall boy with a carefree expression

Who is he? - Mugino asked

He is my friend, we met by chance and he offered to help me- said Harazuma looking at Touma

My name is Kamijou Touma a pleasure - said Touma introducing himself to the friends (owners) of Harazuma

Kamijou Touma? - Mugino had heard that name recently, the message he received, said that he had to kill a certain Kamijou Touma and they sent him his picture, the boy in front of her looked different but he knew he was the one so he threw a green burst, was his power the Meltdowner

What are you doing - Harazuma shouted in panic, the two girls behind Mugino also seemed surprised

Touma did not react, she knew that she was a Level 5 Fourth position of the seven, her power was Meltdowner and her attitude was temperamental, her attack was aimed at her head but he did not move, when the impact attack simply disappeared with the classic sound

Everyone was in shock, Takitsubo even though he lost a lot of his power, I could still feel the AIM field, but I did not feel any sign of AIM in Touma

Kunohata Saiai and Mugino thought he was a strong esper and they raised their guard, on the other hand, Harazuma knew of the Imagine Breaker, had seen him in action, but felt that Touma had changed and not only in the aspect

I do not want to fight Harazuma, could you stop this misunderstanding? - Touma said while looking calmly at the blonde

Do not fight, he's my friend, he's not a target of murder anymore- Harazuma tried to convince his group, the girls lowered their guard a little but Mugino was angry that her power was useless in someone else, apart from number 1

Mugino shot four attacks targeting Touma's limbs but the same thing happened, none of which affected Touma

Super strong - exclaimed Kinuhata as he pulled out a gun and fired

They are causing a scandal could they stop? - Said an uninjured Touma, he was surprised that they took out a weapon that easy

The boss is right, we will be banned from his favorite store, "Harazuma said, trying to make the girls calm down.

Mugino dragged everyone to a coffee shop and they sat around Touma as if it were an interrogation

Harazuma, explains who he is, with great detail- Mugino said

Harazuma did not know what to do, he respected Touma and did not want to reveal his information without his permission, but his life was in danger

It's okay, I do not care - Touma looking at the menu, and ordered a large glass of ice cream, Harazuma nodded

For him I could change my lifestyle and gave me confidence in my strength and ability despite being a level 0, I also help in some incidents and his power is the imagine breaker, a skill capable of denying any power, although it seems that I improve, the last time I saw him was in Hawaii - Harazuma said everything came to mind, Touma was surprised, he did not know that they admired him

Mugino could not believe in his ability, but after seeing him he could not do anything to her, he just fell silent

Mugino Shizuru- Mugino said a little irritated

Kunohata saiai - said the girl while she kept the gun

Takitsubo Rikuo, how is it that your ability does not have any AIM field? -asked the girl a little interested

Everyone wanted to hear it, Harazuma knew about magic, but according to what I hear, the imagine breaker was not magical

Well, my ability is not esper, it's unique and it's not tied to this world, "Touma replied, sounding interesting.

Really? - said Takitsubo

Well, it's no use talking about that, the store is going to close, we should go, "said Touma.

After paying and leaving the store, Touma helped them carry their purchases to the Harazuma car

Goodbye boss, "Harazuma said tired

If you have problems call me after all we are friends- Touma said smiling

Chief, "said Harazuma, moved

And you too, do not try to kill Harazuma well- Touma walked away

Mugino looked at the interested boy

Come on, said Mugino

Touma knew that he and Item did not have the same interests so I give up recruiting them, of course just for now

And he tells me lucky, you have a pretty girlfriend and this surrounded by girls- said Touma as he went to his house

End of December 16

December 17

Touma had already had breakfast, but he was bored there was nothing he did, so he decided to go for a walk

Himegami Aisa was worried about a certain boy, not seen for a long time, he had also heard that he was in the third world war, and in the conflict that developed in Denmark, he had saved her and even then she could not do anything for he

I'm just the background character - she told herself as she walked to buy her supplies

Himegami? - ?

She looked forward and saw Touma, he looked more mature, his hair was no longer pointed and was longer

Touma remembered in one of the world created by Othinus, she had created one in which Touma was seen as a plague, everyone wanted to kill him, but Himegami was on his side, he said, "you are my savior, no matter what I say the world will always be on your side "and Himegami died in front of his eyes

Himegami? - Touma called her and approached her, instinctively hugging her

Kamijou? - Himegami was confused by the sudden hug "heeee" blushed, his head was voting smoke

Himegami was one of the unique beings, he had rare deep blood ability, capable of killing vampires, it was a rare existence like kamijou Touma, Fräulein Kreutune, kazakiri hyouka

Touma decided to recruit Himegami to her faction, she had no power but to complain about keeping her by her side, she could also gather information and serve as intelligence

Himegami I love you -Touma look her in the eyes

? - Himegami believed it was a dream, the boy who likes it was confessing and fainted

Himegami? - Touma realized what he said, what a disgrace

Touma took Himegami an alley and went to his house through the portal, put her on his sofa while preparing lunch

Was it a dream after all? - Himegami woke up, was in an unknown place, got up from the couch and a nice smell invaded the room

I'm glad you woke up - Touma said as he brought a plate, he was wearing an apron

I could die in peace - said Himegami while trying to process the information

After they ate, Touma told him about the magic and about the need to create the "Kamijou Touma faction" she was surprised, she knew that Touma was getting into trouble but there was an even darker background

Touma asked him to join, Himegami could only think "I could be with him and help him" and I happily accept

You were staying with komoe-sensei and then you went to a student apartment, since you are my faction, so if you stop at my house- Touma said, he thought it was safer

Moving with you? - Himegami imagined living with Touma

While he was in his world Touma said "Index will return before Christmas" Himegami left his world, he had forgotten Index

Okay, I'll make my preparations, "she said happily, she would no longer be a background character

I'll help you- Touma said while calling the removal service

Himegami said he would return at night while doing the respective paperwork, Touma gave him the key to which he put his energy to locate it in case of danger

While Touma was playing with his computer, he received a call, his gifts were wrapped up, Touma called for delivery and delivery services there and scheduled to be sent on December 24.

Himegami came with her things, she did not have much luggage, she only had one suitcase and she was dressed in her miko costume

Welcome home - said Touma helping her with her suitcase

Take care of me - Himegami said as he followed Touma, he guided her to an empty room and handed him the keys

I'm going to prepare dinner- said Touma, Himegami set out to help

Dec. 18

Touma woke up early, her body had been improved, she went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for two people

Good morning, "Touma said when he saw Himegami coming down the stairs.

Good morning- said Himegami while helping Touma, both ate and talked about the news of the day

You can use the computer and everything else, "Touma said as he switched

Si- Himegami nodded while cleaning the table

Now that I see it, do not you have a lot of clothes, no? "Touma said, he remembered to see only in school uniform and clothes from miko to Himegami

Well, I do not go out much and I do not know anything about fashion- said Himegami

Mmm, you are my friend and my ally, we are going to buy clothes, - said Touma, since he could not buy his clothes for having helped Harazuma

It is not necessary- Himegami tried to refuse since he often heard that Touma was always short of money

Okay, I do not have any financial problems- Touma told him it will be changed as they would come out

Himegami put on his school uniform and went with Touma to the mall

Since it's winter season - they went to a store that sold coats and thick clothes, Touma bought three coats for him, some gloves and a scarf, Himegami chose two thin coats and one thick one, a long skirt, with pink gloves

Then they went out to buy casual clothes, summer clothes were in discount, Himegami went alone to an underwear store and met with Touma after

We bought a lot of clothes-Himegami said while Touma was carrying the purchases

Touma requested that they take their clothes home, while they were going to lunch at a restaurant

Thanks for everything Kamijou-Himegami under the head

No te preocupes, vamos a comer- dijo Touma mientras se preparaba para comer

Después de comer regresaron a su casa, y pasaron la tarde hablando sobre el nuevo anime y manga

19 de Diciembre

Touma de levanto y comenzó su rutina diaria, después de que Touma y Himegami terminarán de desayunar, Touma le dijo que iba a salir, Himegami se quedó decorando su guardarropa

Que te valla bien - Himegami le despidió con una sonrisa

Touma salió con buen humor, después de todo vivía con una linda chica, Touma sabía que le gustaba a ella, pero él no sabía si la amaba, después de todo Touma solo tiene unos cuantos meses después de "nacer "por lo que trato de poner en orden sus pensamientos

Touma se dirigía a buscar a Sogiita Gunha, ¿ por qué? rara vez lo veía y quería reclutarlo o al menos tener contacto con él, ya que su poder era un misterio, Touma pensó que era como él o Himegami

Según la investigación que hizo Sogiita se encontraba mayormente en el distrito 14, Touma fue ahí con su portal

El distrito 14 era un lugar lleno de centros de investigación ya que la mayoría de los Kihara se rindieron a no poder investigar su poder, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo tenía el cabello en punta, una banda y una camiseta con el sol naciente

Hey Sogiita- Touma lo llamo, mientras se acercaba a el


	6. Chapter 6

Sogiita was walking home after finishing her daily routine that consisted of an investigation to discover what powers consist of, but since it was always a failure, Sogiita heard someone calling him

You're talking to me? - Sogiita said, he was eccentric and energetic not many wanted to be his friends

Yes, my name is Kamijou Touma and I would like to speak with you- Touma said as he approached

Kamijou Touma? mmm where I heard that name- Sogiita thought for a while, after thinking he remembered a message in which he said that he should defeat Touma

You're the boy I had to defeat in Denmark, you must have a lot of guts if you got there, "Sogiita said euphorically as her eyes burned from a fight.

I want to test my guts against yours- Sogiita shouted passionately

I knew this would end like this, well I accept- Touma said, he would prefer not to fight but only that way he would get closer to Sogiita

Really? - Sogiita said, since most people who always challenged ignored him

Yes, let's go to an open place - Touma said as he walked towards an empty park

Sogiita followed him quickly, he was excited to fight and prove his guts

We start? Give everything you have, "Touma said as he looked at him seriously

Of course, it would be disrespectful not to do it- Sogiita felt Touma's strength and decided to give everything, ran at a great speed towards Touma and shouted "super fist"

Touma saw his eccentric attack, his fist was surrounded by fire with great speed and strength, Touma received the attack with his right arm and grabbed it

Really? - Sogiita said, he felt incredulous, that was a blow full of guts but Touma easily caught him, got out of his grip and jumped back while creating a shield of energy

Touma tear the space and appeared behind Sogiita giving him a blow, the shield was shattered and Sogiita shot out

Yes you have guts, get ready - Sogiita said while large amounts of energy gathered in his palm, shot up and meteors began to fall

What strange attacks, they challenge reality- Touma said while trying to use his portal but it did not work, he was constantly denying a kind of energy in the air and nothing was opened so he could only run, he could not deny the constant and destructive attacks

The meteors hit, the explosion destroyed the park leaving a curtain of dust and a tired Sogiita

Gain? - thought Sogiita, he had used a lot of power to constantly send his energy to Touma, but when the dust disappeared, in the center was Touma, his clothes were torn and only had some injuries, when Sogiita flicked Touma behind him

Do you surrender? - Touma said as he pointed his right arm, Sogiita felt a murderous intent on Touma's arm

I surrender, your guts surpass mine- Sogiita said as she lay on the floor

Touma was depressed by the state of his clothes and the park, in the battle he had felt that someone was watching them

You can go out- said Touma, an old man in a white coat came out smiling

You noticed me, but thank you for this incredible battle, I have gathered important information, with the park do not worry this kihara will be responsible- the old man made a call and left

Well, let's get out of here - Touma said as he pulled a coat from his doorway, after changing they went to a coffee shop

Then you wanted to talk aniki, "Sogiita said while eating a hamburger

Aniki? - It was the first time they called him that

Yes, you won me and you are very strong so you will be my aniki-said Sogiita smiling

Well it's okay, I contacted you to be my ally- said Touma

Allied? - said Sogiita

Yes, I'm going to create a faction, I'm sure you've heard of the magic and conflicts that Academy City has - said Touma with a serious look

Sogiita had heard of the magic, he wanted to challenge them and prove their guts but found nothing

Academy City will be the center of conflicts of both magic and science, when such incidents occur my faction is in charge of stopping them, avoiding the death and suffering of innocent people - said Touma, he knew that Sogiita would be interested if he mentioned that he opened battles

Touma explained a basic concept about the magic and the incidents in which he was involved, and if Sogiita faced magic, maybe his power would advance to the next level or he would discover how to use it.

I accept, I can not sit down when terrible things happen and fight will make my guts grow - Sogiita said with passion

After exchanging numbers Touma went to an alley and used his portal to go to a store had to buy a new set of clothes, his clothes were in shreds and only covered his coat

What are you for dinner? - when Touma turned a corner he hit someone

Sorry - Touma said while he saw with whom he hit

To her bad luck was Misaka Mikoto, behind her were three girls one was Kuroko, he did not know the other two, one had short hair with a flower decoration, the other had long hair with a flower ornament

You do not see ...-Misaka saw a tall boy with a hairstyle back and a mature face, that face was familiar

Kamijou? -Misaka was worried about him, changed sides in the blink of an eye and left with the enemy, when he found him his body was bleeding and hurt, he tried to stop him but could not, with impotence he saw how he was returning to the battlefield, then he was forced to return to Academy City never heard of the

Onee-Sama? What happens to the knight - asked Kuroko, looking more closely discovered that it was the ape, pulled his daggers while preparing to attack

The other two girls were in shock, they did not know why Misaka was paralyzed and because Kuroko pulled out his daggers

The electro master executed a powerful beam directed at Touma, when the attack came, Touma just stood there and all the electricity disappeared, Kuroko tried to pierce with the daggers but they broke like a crystal

Everyone is in shock, Misaka knew of Touma's right hand, but he had not used it and Kuroko saw how his daggers were shattering

Heeee- is the only thing that came out of the mouth of the other two girls

Touma knew that he still had bad luck, the frequency decreased but now he did not know how to deal with Misaka and Kuroko

Stop you two, they are scaring people - Touma said while using his energy in Misaka and Kuroko

Misaka tried to use her power but could not, she did not know why, Touma was not touching her, Kuroko tried to teleport but could not, it seemed that they had lost their powers

What have you done? - shouted the two angry girls, Touma had used all his energy in the direction of Misaka and Kuroko, if they went away a few meters, their powers would return and Touma would need some time to gather her

Can you calm your friends? - Touma said looking at the two girls

They quickly went to Misaka and Kuroko, trying to calm them down

I will not return their powers until they calm down, "said Touma trying to persuade them

Misaka could not do anything, but she dragged Touma to a coffee shop, everyone sat at a family table, Touma sat in the middle surrounded by the girls so as not to escape

My name is Kamijou Touma, a pleasure -Touma said while looking at the two girls

Etto Uiharu kazari - she said nervous

Saten Ruiko- said Saten with interest

Touma nodded with a smile, staring at them they were cute, but he turned around to look at her when I stepped on Kuroko

So what do you want, Misaka? -Touma said while looking at the menu

If Touma had not canceled her power she would have blown the place, Misaka took a breath and said

I want to know why you left and protected the enemy- said Misaka clenching her fists

Both Kuroko, Saten and Uiharu did not know what they were talking about, but by Misaka's expression it was important

Well, I do not care but are you sure you want to involve your friends? - Touma said as he called the employee to ask for his order

Misaka had experienced the magical world was dangerous, because of the commotion she forgot her friends, and I look at them

Everyone did not know what Touma was talking about, but in the last days Misaka disappeared and did not say anything to them, she seemed to be involved with a dangerous world and looked at her from Misaka saying they were going

Onee-Sama, I'll stay, "Kuroko did not know what Touma was talking about, but he knew it was dangerous, but Misaka was hiding things from him, the incident in Hawaii, as he left for Denmark, she could not do anything

It does not matter if you use force- Kuroko said firmly

Saten and Uiharu looked at each other, Misaka had saved them many times and was an important friend

Misaka please do not exclude us, you have done a lot for us and we want to help you- they said together

Touma ate his ice cream while waiting for Misaka's response, he did not know that his ties were so strong

Misaka knew that her friends would not leave her, but the magical world was dangerous, she did not know what to do so she decided

You are not ..- Misaka was interrupted by Touma

Do not despise your friends, they may be weak but that does not mean you should reject their support and put them aside- Touma said, he knew that Misaka would hurt them if he said those words, even their relationship would break

Touma observed the heavy environment, he also did not want to involve the girls but decided it was better to do it, after all Academy City would be a battlefield and everyone would be involved

mmm, what about this- said Touma while finishing his ice cream

You've heard of the Kamijou Touma faction - said Touma trying to change the atmosphere

Misaka knew that the wizards referred to them that way, but she knew that it did not exist, and even Touma denied it.

Kamijou Touma faction? - repeated the three

Yes, that faction that supposedly, I was the leader never existed - put a look would be

That's why they're reality, and I'll create that faction, "Touma said seriously.

Misaka knew that Touma was not kidding, Touma had changed, the world had changed him

If you join my faction, I guarantee your safety and that of your friends, "said Touma.

How do you guarantee that? -asked Misaka

Easy, I have an accelerator, Sogiita Gunha, 10 000 sisters, the Amakusa church, support of the queen of Elizard, the magic cabal of Birdway and lessar, a fallen Angel Kazakiri Hyouka, a saint and many others, of course I am still establishing my faction, but according to my calculations to do it, is it enough for you? - said Touma proudly

The four could not process the information, Angel, queen, magicians but Misaka knew that he was not lying, Touma always disappeared and appeared with multiple wounds, then he was helping many people, his actions led him to have many connections

Okay, the world in which we get involved is full of blood and death. Would you come with me? - said Misaka with a certain look.

All three were in shock, but they would not retract, nodded and addressed Touma

Okay, Kamijou, if it's for Onee-Sama, I'm willing to be subordinate, "Kuroko said.

We also boss- Saten and Uiharu said trying to calm the heavy environment

Touma nodded, they had to talk to them about the magic but it was too late, and he did not want to worry Himegami so he got up

Let's talk about the details in my house we still have time-said Touma

The girls nodded and left the restaurant, Touma took them to an alley while the girls complained about their actions, but Touma ignored them

Enter- Touma said after destroying the space and opened a fissure, the other side was a house, Touma entered without looking back

The girls were shocked for a moment they wanted to ask him what he had done but Touma kept walking and they quickly entered the fissure

I'm home- Touma said as he entered, behind him the girls also entered

Is this your house? - Misaka asked looking at the house like the other girls

Welcome, "Himegami said as he left the kitchen wearing an apron under his pink pajamas.

Kamijou apart from the nun you have another girl living with you- Misaka said while looking at him furious, if his power had not been denied by Touma would be sparking all over the house

She is Himegami Aisa, she is a member of my faction and will be in charge of Index -said Touma trying to calm and clarify things

Hello everyone- Himegami said with his usual expression, the others followed her inside while they sat at the table and Himegami went to the kitchen to bring some sandwiches

Well, now I will answer your question- said Touma

Questions, why help the magical god and challenge the world to protect her? "Touma said as he remembered

Misaka's friends were in shock, they had heard of the magic incident and how the great powers wanted to eliminate a boy along with a dangerous criminal

Are you the kid of the Danish incident? "Saten asked nervously, it was the topic of discussion on the internet, and she had searched for all the rumors.

According to the information obtained, a boy challenged the world, was persecuted by countries, murderers, all for protecting a potential criminal and according to the UN he won

Kuroko could not believe that ape is the boy who challenged the world and won

Misaka, I consider you a friend and as I made the decision to get involved in the magical world, I will take care of you, "said Touma

Remember when Othinus completed the spear, she was all powerful but in the blink of an eye she was on the floor, all weakened, you never asked yourself Why?

Misaka also found it strange, but could not draw conclusions

Well, the answer is simple, she destroyed the world, "Touma said quietly.

? - The four did not know what to say

When she destroyed the world, I was alone in a black world, the reason is my power, but my power was unique and to get rid of my imagine breaker I would have to end my life -said Touma with a nostalgic expression

The girls listened attentively, did not know if what he said was true but not a lie

For me to commit suicide, she created many worlds, one in which I was a plague and everyone wanted to kill me, a world in which my friends murdered me, every time she died she revived me, they were countless, but thanks to someone I am armed with courage and determination, and battle against it -

The battle lasted a long time, dying more than 10,000 times I learned a lot from her and I came to understand her, her pain and why she did everything, In the end I could not overcome her and I died, but she abandoned everything and granted me the world in exchange for lose his power-said Touma hoping to meet Othinus

Misaka did not believe it, but seeing a Touma grown and mature then it was true, he had been fighting a long time, he was being tortured, even though he did not give up, she did not know what to say

The others saw Misaka's expression, if she believed him then it was true, they were scared

Do not worry, that being is like a level 6, almost impossible to exist anymore - Touma tried to calm them down

Well that answers your question, now I will explain in the world of magic in more detail, so pay attention-said Touma with a serious look

They all nodded, Himegami served them some cookies with a soda and sat next to Touma made that annoyed Misaka

Touma explained about the magic with its details, and future events in Academy City

The girls tried to assimilate all the information, after all they were accustomed to the world of science, if everything they say is true soon there would be many battles and conflicts

Well do not worry, you do not have to torment yourself, you will not be at the front of the battle, I just wanted to inform you about that world, "Touma said.

We can serve as intelligence, after all we work in judgment-said Kuroko

Yes - Uiharu nodded with confidence, after all it was his fort

I will help- said satin

Misaka only nodded, she was thinking about future events, although it was a level 5 she could not provide much support

Well that's it, we exchange numbers if they have any problems call me- Touma said while taking out his cell phone

They all nodded and exchanged numbers with Touma and Himegami, then she left although Misaka still wanted to talk, but she had to meet her mom for Christmas

He asked me if it was wise to involve these girls, thought Touma, but nothing could be done.

leave a comment, and if you have any suggestions with the story, comment


	7. Chapter 7

December 20th

Touma woke up earlier than usual, so she decided to take a shower, when she came out on towels, Himegami was in front of him, she closed the door quickly

I'm sorry, I thought you were still asleep, "Touma said, scratching his head.

No ... I did not see anything- Himegami said while his face was red

After the incident Touma and Himegami prepared breakfast, even uncomfortable she just watched television

Himegami was thinking that they looked like newlyweds and enjoyed their love life

Are you okay? - Touma observed that Himegami was red, so I try to disturb her a bit

No ... it's nothing - said Himegami hurriedly

I am surprised at how attentive you are to cleanliness, you will be a good wife- Touma tried to embarrass her

? - Himegami was red because of Touma's flattery, I could not think of anything else

Touma realized, if he bothered her more she would faint so I try to change the subject

Now that I think about it, I could not buy my clothes- Touma remembered the incident with Harazuma and Misaka

Mmmm, is also running out of supplies could you buy more? - said Himegami trying to regain composure

Understood- Touma said, after breakfast they cleaned, and Touma put on a red coat to go to the store, when he left his house he saw on the roof a girl hugging a beetle

Fräulein Kreutune? - Touma remembered the girl

Fräulein Kreutune, she was immortal, is known to have been since medieval times, this girl was burned, dismembered, drowned, buried, crushed, tortured, decapitated, nothing could kill her, Touma had taken her out of the windowless building next to Thor and then of some incidents she took the shape of a girl

Hi Fräulein, "Touma said after using his portal, I went to the ceiling, the girl opened her eyes and saw Touma, with a slight smile, she fell asleep in the

I see you're developing emotions, is it because of playing with Last Order and Fremea? "Touma said after stroking his head.

mmm- Fräulein nodded

Do you want to eat something? "Touma said, after all he looked like a girl

Okay, "said Fräulein while grabbing his beetle, Touma took her hand and entered the portal again

I'm home - said Touma with Fräulein

So fast? - Himegami said, then he saw Fräulein, a pale-skinned girl carrying a stuffed beetle

She is a friend, she was outside so I invited her to come in - Touma said as he led her to sit down and went to the kitchen to prepare some sandwiches

Fräulein ate quickly and fell asleep on the sofa with her beetle, which surprised Himegami

Is she going to stay ?, well it does not matter - Touma said while covering her with a blanket

Can you take care of her Himegami? "Touma said, since he had to buy supplies and also his clothes

Of course, I would be delighted, "Himegami said with his usual expression, but inside he was thinking that they were a couple with a beautiful daughter

Hello? Could Uiharu teach Himegami how to use the computer? Touma said after all she had lost her help

Himegami? Of course, it would be very helpful if you help us with the paperwork, you can come whenever you want, I will talk with konori-sempai - Uiharu was happy to help

Thanks Uiharu, you're very helpful, "Touma said, then told Himegami about it, and went shopping.

When Touma was walking to a store, he received a call from Stiyl Magnus

Magicians? "Touma knew that Stiy did not like him, so he only contacted him when it came to magicians or religious artifacts.

Yes, a group of mercenary wizards infiltrated Japan, the Russian Orthodox Church stopped many, but two of them entered Academy City because of him- Stiyl sounded annoyed at having to protect Touma

Thanks for the information- Touma hung up and called accelerator

I accelerator, it's your lucky day since some magicians infiltrated Academy City-Touma said sarcastically

Can I destroy them? - accelerator sounded excited

Mmmmm, leave them unconscious and if they cause you problems, you can take care of them, "said Touma calmly.

Uiharu, look for any suspicious movement in the area of the is-said Touma while he was on a roof of a building

Yes, Uiharu used all the surveillance cameras and found a man hiding in an alley, the other was in an abandoned house and gave Touma the coordinates

Touma sent the coordinates to accelerator while he went after the other magician

Accelerator received the coordinates, when he arrived at the place he felt a very familiar energy, the magician had used magic so that people did not approach the place but that did not work in accelerator

Accelerator floor the floor, the whole floor was torn and came out a man in a robe, wearing a mask, an old robe together with some daggers

Kamijou Touma faction? - the man drew his daggers and conjured a magic, the daggers multiplied as they levitated in the air

Accelerator stepped on the ground and shot towards the man, the magician attacked him with his daggers, more than fifty were sent to accelerator

When the daggers hit, accelerator could not deflect them correctly and received some slight cuts, but reanalyzed and recalculated, testing and remembering that feeling he had in the third world war

The man got scared, his daggers were useless, some flew with him, quickly conjured a reinforcement magic and with a tremendous speed approached accelerator giving him a blow

The blow drove the accelerator back, but the man flew off, accelerator smiled and approached the man while kicking some rocks, the rocks hit the man and he fainted

I came out with some wounds, but I felt that feeling, let hero give me more fun, "said accelerator as he tied the man and walked away

Touma was exploring the area when he received a message from accelerator

So fast? - Touma still could not find the wizard, when an explosion sounded

? - Touma called one of the Russian magicians to capture the man who defeated accelerator and ran towards the incident

Mugino was shopping, she had to improve her culinary skills since that helped with her makeup and prosthesis

I was walking and felt an abnormality, there were no people walking by his side, when I looked at the road, people seemed to avoid walking there

What the fuck? - Mugino felt someone moving in the alley, she went to investigate and found a man with a black mask, wearing a kind of white spear

What the fuck are you doing? - Mugino said as he sent a green laser on the ground to scare the man

Enemies- the man got up and turned his spear, a kind of ray of light came out, this impact against the green Mugino laser causing a big explosion

Mugino took cover and sent multiple green rays to the man, but the man used his spear to block them, she was angry, first his attack was no good against the number 1, Touma, now with this man, she ruthlessly attacked the man

The man conjured a magic, and appeared in front of Mugino trying to hit her with his spear, but his spear disintegrated, in back of was a boy

Touma destroyed the man's spear and grabbed his head while injecting the imagine breaker into him, the man fainted

Are you okay? - Touma said as he shook Mugino's hand to raise it

Mugino reluctantly took Touma's hand and got up while looking at the man

What kind of esper is he? - Mugino said as he pointed his laser to the man

Do not bother getting your hands dirty, this is not an esper, it's a magician, "Touma said as he sent the coordinates to take the man

Magician? "" Martin thought he was being teased, so he sent a green bolt to Touma, but he was not even affected.

I think Harazuma can explain that to you, but do not kill it, right? - Touma could not buy his clothes either, so he used his portal to go to a store and buy some supplies and go home

Harazumaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa will have to explain many things and punish you for hiding things- Mugino shouted as he went to the lair

Harazuma was watching television when he felt a terrible chill

Is my life in danger? - Harazuma trembled with fear

Touma returned home and upon entering he saw that Fräulein was watching TV and Himegami was making lunch

I'm at home- Touma said as he took off his coat and put the purchases on the table

Welcome, did not you buy your clothes? - Himegami said when reviewing the purchases

Fräulein also reviewed the purchases and took out a pudding, I look at it curious

Do not you know how to eat it? - Touma grabbed the pudding, took off the lid and put the spoon

Ten, it's very good, "said Touma, Fräulein grabbed the spoon and took a bite, his face contorted and quickly finished the pudding

You like? Then have my- Touma gave him his pudding and I pass another one to Himegami

Thank you, it's close to lunch, "Himegami said as he made his way to the kitchen

Touma sat in front of the television, was giving an anime program, Fräulein sat on his lap, Touma felt a little confused but did not say anything and settled down while waiting for lunch

After having a peaceful meal the three of them felt at ease, Fräulein went back to sleep, Touma created a portal to the seat of judgment 177, where Uiharu works, she would be teaching him how to use Himegami's computer, Touma left the portal open while washing the dishes

Welcome Himegami-san-said Uiharu smiling

Hello everyone, "said Himegami, there were Kuroko, Saten and Uiharu

Hello- said Saten and Kuroko

Hoo that mysterious portal- said Saten with curiosity, the last time he could not ask, she approached and saw that the other side was the same room in which she had been

Can I come in? "Satin with sparkling eyes.

Satin I do not think you should get involved with that ..., I say with Kamijou-said kuroku a little disgusted, had not yet gotten used to Touma

Okay, Kamijou will not get upset, in addition also Fräulein - said Himegami while following the instructions of Uiharu

Then with permission- Saten said as he passed through the portal

Saten-san, right? - Touma had not paid much attention to him since he was focused on giving the information, but now that he noticed he was a very nice girl

Yes, kamijou-san, sorry for the intrusion, "Saten said as he bowed.

It does not matter, you can always come, "Touma said as he sat in the armchair next to the sleeping Fräulein

Saten followed him and saw Touma sit next to a girl with pale skin, she wanted to ask but was afraid to wake her up

Do not worry, she did not wake up easily, "said Touma

So who is this girl? "Saten asked curiously.

She? Well, it's called Fräulein Kreutune, a kind of supernatural being like me, "Touma said as he watched her sleep.

Saten looked at her, she looked like a normal girl but if Touma said she was abnormal, then she would not question him

Interesting, then sempai, could you tell me one of your adventures? - She said satin trying to find out more about Touma

Sempai? Well, it does not matter, my adventures? - Touma recalled all the incidents, both on the side of science and magic since he woke up in the hospital

Well, since I have nothing to do, I will tell you the story of how I was involved in the Queen of England's conflict with her daughter's rebellion, "Touma said, with a mysterious touch.

The Queen of England? - Saten approached Touma with flashes in her eyes

Touma was surprised by how close Saten was, he calmed down and began to tell his story

Seriously sempai? I went through all that and survived. "Saten was amazed by her story so much that she was only one step away from kissing with Touma.

This kamijou survived that, wait -said Touma as he took a picture of his room, in it were the royal family with Touma in the center

Toma- Touma said with a proud look

Satén took the photo and saw that in the photo Touma went along with the queen and the princesses, they were known, until Saten had seen them on the internet, she felt great admiration for Touma

Saten and we are going to close- said Kuroko while looking out the portal

Kuroko came in and saw how satin was very close to Touma

You, are not satisfied with onee-sama and try to seduce Satenkuroko prepared his daggers while trying to attack Touma

Touma put on a stiff expression, knew how close he was to her, and partly it was his fault

It's a kuroko misunderstanding -Saten tried to calm her down, while showing her the photo

The queen and the princesses along with kamijou? -kuroko could not believe it, but she remembered that Touma told them about their alliance, kuroko knew how curious and excited she was getting satin with those stories

I'm sorry - said Kuroko while she felt embarrassed by his attitude

Okay, it does not matter if you have a problem with your work, you can ask me for help after all we are allies -said Touma with a relieved smile

Satin went red because of Touma's genial and calm attitude, Kuroko nodded.

Okay, I'm in your care kamijou-sempai-said kuroko

Still missing for the curfew, because they do not stay for dinner, could use the portal to return to their doorsteps-said Touma, so I could win the confidence of Kuroko

Satin and Kuroko thought it was not a bad deal, they nodded and went for Uiharu, while Himegami left the portal

Good job, "Touma said when he saw Himegami leave the portal

Thank you- said Himegami with a slight blush

Can we really have dinner? said Uiharu excitedly

It's okay to get comfortable, dinner will be ready soon, "said Touma as he made his way to the kitchen along with Himegami.

The three of them went to the dining room and saw a girl sitting there watching the TV

Is she? - said Kuroku and Uiharu

Satin explained the same thing Touma told him, and they sat down

Hello Fräulein, said the three

Hello, nice to meet you-said Fräulein remembering how Last Order and Fremea acted

She is so tender- said the three

While they were talking to Fräulein, they felt a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen, their mouths watered and they waited impatiently for the food

Note:

Note: support with your comments


	8. Chapter 8

Touma came in with a tray, had chicken skewers, Okonomiyaki, Sukiyaki, Karaage along with a sauce and hot tea, behind him was Himegami with another serving

A great variety of food, it looks delicious-said Uiharu, the others also noticed the great quality of the dishes

Touma gave each one his plate, and sat next to Himegami and Fräulein, everyone had their share and said

itadakimasu-everyone said and gave the first bite

Is this it? - The girls were surprised by the taste and depth of the food

It's at the level of a high-level restaurant- said Misaka, taking another bite

Thanks for the praise, but my level is higher, use the special sauce with the ultra secret kamijou recipe - Touma said with a smile

The girls swallowed their saliva, if the food already tasted good so how would it taste with the sauce? They prepared and took a bite along with the special kamijou sauce

Haaaaa-the food melted in their mouths

This is very delicious -the girls said, it was even the first time that Himegami tried it, Fräulein was eating quickly, after eating the girls were more than satisfied

Could we eat some other day? Saten and Uiharu said with a pleading look

It's okay, after all, are we not friends? "Touma said with a smile

Kuroko did not want to admit it but her food was another novelty, maybe this man was not as bad as she believed and had only misinterpreted, so he said goodbye with a smile

Touma took them home using the portal, they told her the address and used the litter to guide themselves, then Touma and Himegami washed the ducks, Fräulein seemed to stay so Touma took her to an empty room, in which Fräulein slept

Good evening, Himegami, said Touma, this day had been tired for him.

Good evening kamijou-said Himegami happily

December 21

Touma thought of Kazakiri Hyouka, he had not seen her since he saw her fight with the archangel Gabriel, she was in the district of imaginary numbers and could not project herself at will, she was an important friend, but he could not do anything for her since her right hand was a great impediment and she did not know how to help her, only once she could materialize, Touma wondered if now with her power she could do something for her

Touma got up and went to wash his face, went into his room and saw that he had woken up an hour earlier than usual, Himegami still would not wake up after a while and what to say about Fräulein

I guess I'll go for a walk, "Touma said as he put on a white coat, he needs to contact the Amakusa, and the magical cabal of his two friends, while walking stopped in front of the vending machine, that machine brought back old memories, sat on a bench while thinking about his future actions

Misaka Mikoto had not slept well lately, in recent days she only thought of Touma and the incident in Denmark

Misaka had woke up early, without any noise changed to a pink coat and left the bedroom trying not to wake up Kuroko, he thought that walking for a while could relax her so she went to the old vending machine, for her it was a special place, That's where he mostly met Touma, she thought "maybe he's there?"

It is impossible - she thought, it was very early and the possibility that he was there was almost null

When Misaka arrived at the place he saw that on the bench was a boy in a white coat, he had a white coat, that face was familiar

It can not be, is this a dream? - Misaka murmured, maybe it's destiny? - he thought as his face turned red

Nonononon- moved his head, took a breath, what's he doing here? Misaka hid and saw a Touma with a thoughtful and worried face

Are you in trouble again? - Misaka knew that Touma was always involved in problems "why do you never ask for help?", Preparing herself Misaka took a deep breath and approached Touma

What are you doing here Toouma? "Said Misaka, calling him by his name, with a flushed expression.

Touma was thinking about how to expand his power and the various events that would come when he saw someone speaking to him, was nothing more and nothing less than Misaka Mikoto, she was dressed in a pink coat and a green cap, even Touma had to admit that was beautiful

Misaka-san? Good morning- said Touma clearing his thoughts

Misaka sat down beside her, embarrassed, she thought of a topic to talk about but her mind went blank, after all she had dreamed about him and that made him redder

Does Misaka know anything about number 5 and number 6? - Touma asked, he had Aceelerator, Railgun, Sogiita Gunha and even he could recruit Dark matter and Meltdowner, but he did not know anything about the 5 and 6

Misaka was surprised by Touma's question, she did not get along with Misaki, she did not know why she was treating her like that, she was the queen of Tokiwadai, as to number 6 as all of them she did not know anything about him or her

Well everyone knows the queen of Tokiwadai, as for number 6, I do not know anything about him-said Misaka while thinking

Is the number 5 recognized? I had not heard of her-said Touma trying to look in his memories

Seriously? But she recognized by all, Mental Out-said Misaka, she knew that Touma had lost the memories, but not hearing anything from Misaki was weird

Are you her friend? "Touma asked, since they were studying at the same school

We do not get along, so I only see her once in a while-said Misaka

Mmmm, maybe I could meet her-Touma said, having an ally with that power would be good

For a moment Misaka panicked, Misaki was more developed than she and also a level 5, but she remembered that she was more of the ojuo-sama type, and that she was always with her clique, someone like her would not notice or pay attention to Touma

Well, it'll be hard for you, she's always with her clique and they will not let a boy get close to her queen-said Misaka thinking that Touma would give up

His power to control the mind? Touma said, for the power that very unpleasant if used badly

Well can not control people who emit a strong field of AIM, its power is annoying-concluded Misaka with complicated expression

Touma kept a mental note, in which he would try to meet Misaki and see what kind of person he is, if possible the Tartary to make his ally, look at Misaka ..

Christmas is coming, is not it? What will you do? -said Touma trying to change the subject, it seems that Misaka did not like Mental Out

Yes, my parents will come to the academy city so I will spend it with them -said Misaka thinking about her father, he is always traveling, so I look forward to Christmas

Parents ... "Touma murmured, thinking about the past

Did you say something? "Said Misaka, thinking that she was listening to Touma

Nothing, I guess it will be my first Christmas, "said Touma, he knew it was Christmas, but he never remembered to celebrate it.

Misaka put on a complicated expression, Touma had lost his memories and did not remember spending time with his family or friends

The past with your family? "Said Misaka trying to change the subject

Well, something like that- Touma did not want to talk about it

Well, it's late, I have to prepare breakfast for Fräulein, "said Touma.

Well we do not see Tooummaa-said the flushed Misaka, while fleeing

Well, goodbye Mikoto-chan - Touma said as he got up

A whole Tsudere - murmured Touma with a smile

Touma entered his house, Himegami was already preparing breakfast and Fräulein was watching television

Welcome, "said Fräulein as he dragged Touma on the couch and sat on top of him.

Did you leave kamijou early? - Himegami said entering with some toast and juice

Yes, I could not sleep well so I went for a walk, sorry for letting you do all the work -said Touma as he grabbed his food portion

Do not worry-said Himegami sitting next to Touma

After breakfast and cleaning Himegami went with Uiharu, followed by Fräulein who did not want to be alone, Touma decided to meet Mental Out

So I infiltrated? Touma thought, she was famous and could not contact her easily, with her power she could deny attacks from all directions, and if it was dangerous she just had to use her portal

Touma used a mask and some black gloves, used his portal to the entrance of the Tokiwadai school and with a jump of 20 meters he jumped the wall, visualized and used his portal going into the bedrooms

When he arrived, he saw a lot of ojou-san, they were elegantly drinking tea, chatting, laughing it would be paradise for many men, Touma pushed away those thoughts and decided to explore and search

Shokuhou Misaki, the Mental Out was a girl with honey-colored hair, golden eyes and although she was in "secondary" she had a developed bust

She was down, from the incident in which she had to save Touma, but in return he would always forget her no matter how much he was with him, the last time he saw him was when he controlled a companion of Touma, but he had not attended About a month to classes

She knew that any effort she would make was futile and just waiting would not change anything, since Christmas was close, she was with her clique organizing a meeting

Touma had found Misaka, she was chatting with Kuroko, when he saw her he thought of asking for her help, but since the last conversation he knew that Misaki did not like him, so he abandoned that plan, but Kuroko was the exception, lately their relationship had improved so he decided to ask for his help

I have to call her without Misaka suspecting, "said Touma, grabbed his cell phone and sent a message" look at the tallest tree "

Kuroko was talking happily with her onee-sama, when her cell phone rang, she had a message saw the message, it was from kamijou, I look for the address of the biggest tree and saw Touma make a signal

Does something Kuroko? - said Misaka watching Kuroko's reaction

Nothing onee-sama only work of judgment - said Kuroko a little annoyed to leave Misaka

Really? then goodbye, "said Misaka

I'm going-said Kuroko using teleportation in the position of Touma

So what are you doing here? and you interrupt my passionate conversation with onee-sama-said Kuroko with a smile

Well- Touma explained the situation

mmm I see, having as an ally to Mental Out would be very convenient, but she is proud and personally I do not like it "Kuroko said remembering a certain incident

I'll know that when I see it, well I want you to help me find it, this time it's a request and not an order, in return I'll prepare a bento with a new recipe-Touma said proudly

It's fine, but I hope I know how the last time- Kuroko said thinking about the delicious food

Okay, so since you know the place better, guide me, "Touma said, changing the state of the energy of the imagine breaker.

And your right hand? - Kuroko said remembering unusual power

Do not worry, I can control it, "said Touma

Kuroko nodded, and began to think where the queen would be, she decided and put her hand on Touma's shoulder

Let's look for the roofs so it will be safer, "she said while using her power, after a while they found her surrounded by girls

Yes, it's popular, "Touma said in a low voice.

I hope they follow her by her will and not because she washed her brain- Kuroko said a little uncomfortable

Touma also thought about that, but he would find out at once then he saw the uncomfortable expression of Kuroko,

It's fine up here, thanks Kuroko I hope I can get along better with you "Touma said with a smile

Kuroko was happy and embarrassed for some reason, she shook her head to dispel that thought

Well, goodbye, "Kuroko said as he disappeared from the scene.

Touma expanded his energy and from a low jump from the ceiling, he walked slowly towards Misaki, first he had to see what kind of person he was, if she was controlling those girls and depriving them of their day to day then he would stop her

Who is that gentleman? "Said one of the girls when she saw a man with a black mask

Misaki looked at the man, she had had problems with some organizations of the dark side was also persecuted by some men

She tried to enter the mind of the masked man but it did not work, it was like there was nothing there

Is it an android? - Misaki said, he did not feel his presence

The girls were put on guard, they were four level 4 girls, quickly one of them launched a powerful flare

Fire? - Touma thought, he was very weak compared to Stiyl Magnus, I ignore him and he kept walking calmly, as if walking towards his school

When the flare struck with Touma, the flames were destroyed like a crystal, the user of fire was shocked, after all his power was his pride, another one threw a giant blades of air, these could easily slice the metal, but the same thing happened , another one sent an energy field to catch Touma, but the same happened, the combat spirit of the girls under

Misaki was scared, when she heard that noise she remembered Touma, but Touma was not that tall and intimidating

Touma arrived in front of the girls and asked

What is she to you? - Touma used thick voice while pointing at Misaki


	9. Chapter 9

The four of them were surprised by the question, but they did not dare to challenge him, they knew he was strong, so one of them answered

She is our Onne-sama, our queen, we respect her, we want and we continue -said one of the girls and the others nodded

Touma appeared in front of the girl and put her hand on her head, they were all surprised, the man appeared in front of them in an instant

Touma did not hear the usual sound, his hand did not destroy any abnormality, so he took off the mask and with an apologetic expression said

Sorry for being rude, but I'd like to talk to you Mental Out- said Touma respectfully as he bowed like a gentleman

Misaki was in shock, the one in front of her was Kamijou Touma, she had not seen him personally in a long time

Touma? "Misaki said in an incredulous voice, since at first glance it looked different, but if you stared at it, it was Touma.

Touma was confused, did she know him? He had not heard anything from her, nor from her acquaintances, she was also a beautiful Ojou-sama

Do we know each other? "Touma said, if he was the one before, he would have said" how long "

Misaki breathed deeply, he did not remember her, still disappointed

Not exactly, once you helped me, can you leave me alone with him? "Misaki said, looking at the four girls with a serious look.

The girls lasted, but it was the first time they saw Misaki like that so they gave in and withdrew

My name is Kamijou Touma a pleasure number 5, Shokuhou Misaki -said Touma introducing himself

A pleasure to meet you again, what's your business? "Misaki said, hardening her heart

mmmm, since you can read the mind will be easier - Touma said while removing a little of his energy, so Misaki could see only the necessary parts of his memories, enough to know of future events

Read my mind- Touma said while pointing to his head

Misaki pulled out her remote control and activated her power, memories of wars, magic, the incident in Hawaii, magical god, destruction suddenly appeared, Misaki could not believe that Touma had experienced all those events, left his head while panting

Touma put his energy back and asked

Do you understand my intention? "Touma said, while waiting for her to calm down.

Misaki understood that battles and wars were coming, in the incident of the third world war and Denmark had talked about magic, but they were just rumors

Do you want me to be your ally and help you? "Misaki said, wiping her sweat with a handkerchief

Yes, that's all, do you accept? - Touma said seriously

I accept, but you must have an appointment with me, in District 8 Park, tomorrow at 2:00 p.m. "Misaki said as she left, if she agreed to be her ally Touma would forget about her, but she saw how her power had changed so if Touma attended to your appointment, it would mean that you would never again forget about it

Quote? Wait, Touma tried to stop her but she kept going.

Seeing Misaki's expression, Touma said "so many girls behind me" he thought about how he had conquered his old "me"

I suppose I'll have an appointment, my first date? "Touma muttered.

Touma used his portal and returned to his house, there was no one, when he saw the time he still had time so I prepare lunch and a bento for kuroko, and since mostly I was only with Uiharu I prepared an extra one, the kitchen I bought in New York was very efficient

Welcome Himegami, Fräulein, "Touma said when he saw them leave the portal

It smells good, have you prepared lunch? - said a disappointed Himegami, she wanted to prepare it together with Touma, while Fräulein sat at the table waiting for food

Yes, the food is ready, I'm going to take this to kuroko, for your help, "Touma said as he carried two benthos and went through the portal.

Kuroko? "Touma said, in the room were Uiharu and Kuroko with a huge pile of papers

Kamijou-sempai? - said a tired Uiharu, when Himegami left, a pile of papers arrived that had to be delivered for tomorrow

Kamijou? "Kuroko said as he worked quickly, so he could see his Onee-sama

Yes, here are your bentos and as they are my allies I will help you with the paperwork - Touma said while grabbing a part of the documents

Really? "They said, when they looked at the bento, their eyes sparkled, and with Touma the work would be faster.

Thank you sempai- said a smiling Uiharu

Thanks- Kuroko said, he had the same feeling as the last time

The three worked quickly, after a while Himegami left to help, the four finished, some tired Uiharu and Kuroko jumped to their bentos, after all they had not eaten

What happiness - both said, eating their delicious bento, if Touma was already preparing a delicious meal with cheap products, how would he know with higher quality products?

Touma and Himegami watched those two with a smile, just at that moment the door opened, showing Misaka, Saten and Konori Mii

Touma observed her, according to Uiharu she was the leader of the seat judgment 177, Konori had short black hair and a large figure

The three girls watch as Uiharu and Kuroko ate without realizing them, they looked at Touma and Himegami

Hello my name is Kamijou Touma- Touma was cordially introduced to Konori Mii

My name is Konori Mii, they all told me a lot about you, thanks for taking care of the girls - said Konori evaluating Touma

Finish, "said a satisfied Kuroko, when she turned her head there was her Onee-sama

Onee-samaaaa, "Kuroko said as he jumped on her, only to receive a shock of electricity

Hello- said Hiemgami tilting her head slightly, she had already met Konori

Hi Sempai, "Saten said as he approached Touma.

Yoo, Saten, "Touma said, smiling.

Are you flirting with my kohai? "Misaka said with sparks in her head.

We are not flirting - Touma said trying to calm her down

That was delicious-said Uiharu, she had just finished her bento

What are you eating? -asked Saten with curiosity

The food of Kamijou-sempai - said Uiharu while cleaning his mouth

The delicious food of sempai ?, I also want, "said Saten remembering

Touma's food? "Misaka said a little interested (ª1)

Touma? Are you so close? Konori said in a playful voice

It's not like this is etto ... - Misaka was red and just stammered

I'm sorry I do not have more, but I promise it will be another day - said Touma looking at Saten

Satin was disappointed, but when she heard that Touma promised to feed her another day she changed her expression

Yes, I'm waiting for him, he said happily

How about I prepare food for all tomorrow? "Touma said, he wanted to improve his relationship

For all ?, then I'll be here for lunch-said Konori, Touma seemed reliable

Then inform Misaka when she comes out of her trance, good bye to all of them-Touma said as he returned home with Himegami

Goodbye sempai, Himegami-said satin

The others also said goodbye while they waited for tomorrow

Touma saw that Fräulein was sleeping, maybe he took her to play with Last Order or Fremea, Touma thought.

Harazumaaaa- Mugino came knocking on the door

? - Harazuma was shaking, Mugino's expression reminded him of the events that happened in the third world war

Come to that perazo of shit and explain everything to me about the magic- Mugino shout, once again she had been humiliated, her power was useless against that magician

Magic? - Takitsubo and Kinuhata had approached by the screams and when they heard "magic" they asked with curiosity

How did you find out about that? - Harazuma asked in a trembling voice

I met a man in strange robes, and he was able to counteract my power, in the end your friend Kamijou Touma defeated him and told me that you knew about magic, he said- Mugino said while trying to calm down

Boss? - Harazuma felt betrayed, but maybe Touma had a plan?

Harazuma told the girls the same explanation that I hear from Birdway, also the events of Radiosonde, Hawaii

Are you saying that there are beings stronger than level 5? - asked Takitsubo

Yes, some are stronger because of what I've seen - said Harazuma

Magic? It's super exciting - said Kinuhata

Is your friend on the side of magic? - Mugino asked remembering the abnormal Touma

No, the Boss is special, an abnormality that does not belong to the side of magic and science, but it has many connections from both sides - Harazuma said, remembering great Touma

Harazama your next mission is to bring Kamijou Touma to the base, you understood - said Mugino with a killer instinct

Yes, I will try- Harazuma said in a fearful voice

Get up Fräulein-Touma said trying to wake her up

Mmm? - Fräulein stood up

Do you want to play with Last Order and Fremea? "Touma asked.

Yes, I want to play, "said Fräulein while smiling

Okay, Touma grabbed his cell phone and called Accelerator

Another job? "Answered an excited Accelerator, seemed to have been sleeping

And Last Order? - Touma asked

She is watching television, something happened? - said Accelerator worried

Can you come to my house with her ?, Tell her that Fräulein wants to play with her-said Touma

Fräulein? Now you take care of her, well sure you liked Last Order-said Accelerator

Well, then I'll give you my address- Touma gave him the address, if known his house would have used his portal

Touma confirmed the attendance of Accelerator and this time frame the number of Harazuma

Boss, do you need me? "Harazuma said, he had the mission of taking him to his base

When Touma told him to bring Fremea, Harazuma agreed to follow, it would be his chance to convince him to go to his base

The first to arrive was Accelerator and a smiling Last Order

How long Misaka says while she hugs you - Last Order hug Fräulein

Accelerator just looked, and gave a slight smile

Good time Harazuma will come, "said Touma

Him? "Accelerator said remembering the blonde

In order for me to beat Fremea, it seems that all three are great friends, "said Touma.

After a while Harazuma arrived with Fremea

Fremea was with Last Order and Fräulein, the three of them played happily

Accelerator, Harazuma and Touma were sitting in the living room, it looked like a meeting of parents watching their daughters play

Yoo, Accelerator how long-Harazuma said a little scared

Accelerator did not respond, then touma said

What if we play cards? Can you play? - Touma tried to familiarize the two

The two nodded and began to play, at first there was tension, but they had fun, Acceletarto noted that Harazuma was not so different from Touma so he accepted it more openly

Harazuma also noted that Accelerator was quieter so the three of them played until the girls got tired

Goodbye, "Accelerator said as he carried Last Order, Touma opened a portal in the underground restaurant.

He has changed, has not he? "Said Harazauma, charging Fremea

Yes, he changed, I hope you two can interact- said Touma since he had planned to recruit Harazuma

Boss, could you come with me to my base? Speaking of magic to Mugino, she asked for your presence or it will be my death- Harazuma said with a pleading look

Touma had already anticipated this so I accept

Okay, let me put a note- Touma came back and wrote a note "I'll be late"

Are we going? - Harazuma said as he got behind the wheel, Fremea was asleep in the back seat

Touma climbed into Harazuma's car and set out on a journey that would determine his alliance with Item

Note:

I'm happy for the premiere of "To aru majutsu no Index III", I hope it's the arc of the third world war


	10. there is no chapter

sorry, but I can not upload chapter 10, I was busy with some projects, but tomorrow without fail I'll upload it, good morning, good night and thanks for reading my work


	11. Chapter 10

Harazuma, would you be my ally? - Touma said, he was sitting next to Harazuma, he was taking him to his base on orders from Mugino

Ally? - Harazuma asked with curiosity

Yes, do you remember the magical incidents? Academy City will be the center of battles and conflicts, and I want you to help me - said Touma with a serious expression

Harazuma understood what Touma was trying to say, he still had contact with Skill Out, and he knew very well the dark side of Academy City

Then the magicians will attack? - said Harazuma

Not exactly, both the magical and scientific side will act, there are also some organizations or groups that will take interest in the city - said Touma

I understand, they are doing everything possible to help - said Harazuma with confidence

Thank you, you are really a great friend - said Touma

Harazuma arrived at the base, left Touma at the entrance to take Fremea to her room, and then guided Touma to the room where the girls were

It's here, let's enter- said Harazuma, Touma opened the door followed by Harazuma

Mugino was waiting for Harazuma, Takitsubo was worried about Harazuma's safety and Kinuhata was just curious about magic

Hello everyone- Touma came through the door, behind him was Harazuma

Mugino observed that Touma was as calm as ever, got up and stood in front of Touma, the others just watched

I want to know more about the world of magic - said one will decide Mugino

Mmm, it was fine- Touma agreed to tell him, after all Academy City would enter into a conflict with magic

Touma told him more in detail about the magical world and some of his battles and experiences, Harazuma the two girls also listened attentively, at first they did not believe it but Touma's expression put them hard

So are you creating a faction? - Mugino asked, after Touma mentioned his intention

Yes, I have allies from both sides, Aceelerator reached a new level after getting involved with magic, will not it be that way the rumored SYSTEM is reached? - Touma said trying to call his interest

The SYSTEM was the ideal of level 5, but it was only a rumor, like all the espers, Mugino had test sessions to improve his ability but it seemed that he reached his limit, the tests showed no improvement

Did the number one become stronger? "Accelerator was already strong despite his disability, but if the magic could take him to a new level, then she also wanted to do it.

Mmm, Accelerator developed the first phase by himself, but when he got involved with magic, his level is comparable to a level 6 - Touma said, he did not know if Accelerator was an exception or all level 5 could develop a spice of wings and more power

But Touma believed that Aleister Crowley had other plans for level 5, and that only Accelerator could reach that level, but that did not mean that the other level 5 would not improve

So, if I get involved with magic, can I improve? - Mugino wanted to be stronger, she had been number one when she was young, but it was overshadowed as new talents showed up, she would do anything to be stronger

Mmm, I'm not sure if Accelerator is an exception, but it could work- said Touma

Then we would not be super strong - said a lively Kinuhata, Takitsubo had lost his ability and did not call much attention

Accelerator had a lot of contact with magic, he used a song to save someone, he could only survive with the help of his vector control, but fighting against magicians should also work- said Touma, drawing a conclusion

Magicians, where are you? - Mugino was encouraged, could improve his power and recover to glory loss

Do not think that you found wizards in Academy City, they have bases abroad and are experts in going unnoticed, the wizard you found was wounded by the battle on the border- said Touma

Mugino was disappointed, but she remembered that Touma had allies from the magical side, so I ask

You have allied magicians, are you training Accelerator? - Mugino asked

Yes, it's true, I need allies, so I propose a deal, "Touma said as he sat down.

Be my ally and I promise to be able, in addition the magicians will invade Academy City, will endanger several lives and even those of your friends -said Touma with a serious look

It is true that they can not learn magic because they are espers, but if they come into contact with it it is a different story, the magic seems to affect the AIM field - said Touma, he did not know exactly, but for that he had a walking library and a ancient magical goddess

Mugino watched Touma's gaze, then looked at Harazuma, if what he said was true then he had to be firmer and protect them

It's OK Item is at your disposal, we'll be your allies, what do you say? - Mugino went to Takitsubo and Kinuhata

I find it super exciting, I accept, "Kinuhata said as he gave Touma a handshake.

He helped Harazuma and I think he's a trustworthy man, he's fine for me- Takitsubo said looking at his boyfriend

I'm with the boss - said Harazuma

So what is our job? Said Mugino

Not yet, I have a deal with the most powerful churches, we will have protection until mid-January, we will use the time to gather allies and train - said Touma

I will get in touch with you, if you have problems call me, after all not only magic is our enemy- said Touma

Touma said goodbye and used his portal to get home, when he arrived he saw that there was a plate of food on the table, Touma heated it up and then ate it, took a shower and went to bed

Tomorrow I have an appointment? "Touma said as he closed his eyes, tomorrow would be a long day

December 22th

Touma woke up early, after all he had many things to do, he bathed and cleaned the house, when he finished, he set out to make breakfast

Good morning, Kamijou-said Himegami, she was dressed in pink pajamas

Good morning, Himegami- said Touma, the two were about to prepare breakfast when Fräulein woke up, she seemed curious about the kitchen so Touma put a chair and the three prepared breakfast, after eating Himegami went to judgment and Fräulein was put to watch television

Touma was going to leave but at his door there was a letter, he took it and opened it, he said the following

"Kamijou Touma the UN decided that the punishment for Othinus should be incarceration, but according to the investigations she does not represent any threat, more than her knowledge, the UN declared that you would be her guard and vigilante, therefore you cared for her. she will be your observer, pick up Miss Othinus at the city academy airport at 10:00 am "

Touma did not know what to think, they had left him practically free to Othinus, but he supposed that the leaders did it in gratitude and had trusted him, he had an hour so he left, he left the portal open so that Fräulein passed to the other side when he wanted

Touma arrived at the airport and went to an office that indicated a man in black, came to the door and opened it, inside he was Roberto Katze's trusted man, "Tomas" and on the table sat a 15cm girl with a revealing costume, it was Othinus

Touma had a nostalgic feeling, approached Othinus and put it in his hand

Hello, Othinus how long, "Touma said in a soft voice.

Human, how long-Othinus said, she climbed into Touma's clothes and sat on his shoulder

Touma and Othinus looked at each other, he was their listener so they only showed their thoughts with their eyes

Hello sir, "he said after they finished greeting each other

Hi, you take, I guess you'll give me the details, "Touma said as he sat down.

Yes, the UN decided that Othinus is not a threat and that you will be his guard, "said Tomas.

I guess it's more of a detail on their part, but I'm grateful, "Touma said.

Do not worry, you have done a great service- said Tomas

After saying goodbye to Tomas, Touma put Othinus in the pocket of his coat and left the airport, went to an alley to create a portal to his house

What things do you need Othi-chan? "Touma said in a mocking voice.

Do not go over confident human, I need a house and a few small things, "Othinus said, she still had not gotten used to her size

A house? How about doll-said Touma, in the academy city they could make a house on a miniature scale

I guess it would be fine-said Othinus, she would not like to be in a cardboard box

Touma searched on his cell phone, and called a famous doll house company and let Othinus choose the details, the house along with the accessories would arrive at night

So big- Othinus said when observing the house of Touma, for her it was a giant castle

Mmm, do not worry you can ask for help from Index, Himegami and Fräulein to mobilize you- said Touma

Touma put Othinus on the table and took an apple out of the fridge, cut a small piece and gave it to Othinus, she ate the little piece, she looked adorable and they talked about the latest events until it was lunchtime

Himegami had finished his work, at first he could not handle the computer very well but Uiharu was very good so he learned very fast, together with Fräulein left the portal to prepare lunch

Did you buy a doll? - Himegami said when he saw Othinus at the table

No, she is our new companion and friend, her name is Othinus -said Touma introducing her, Himegami could not believe it, she went to look at it in detail and even touched it to see if it was real

Humana shows some respect and introduce yourself-said Othinus a little uncomfortable to be observed intently

Ah, sorry my name is Himegami Aisa- She was surprised, but I accept it after everything she had already heard from the magical world so it would not be weird to see a person of that size

Fräulein, "said the pale-skinned girl, as she climbed up to the table to look at Othinus.

These two are not normal, "Othinus said when he saw them.

Himegami talked with Othinus about his condition and relationship with Touma, Fräulein was also listening, Touma saw how the three of them seemed to get along so he set out to prepare lunch, and he did not forget to prepare five more servings

The food is ready, "said Touma, took three large portions and served one in a small dish for Othinus, while eating Touma was happy, seemed to have a happy family

After eating Touma clean and preparing five dishes, Othinus was exploring the house with Fräulein and Himegami, Touma went to cross the portal, the other side were the five girls waiting for Touma

Sorry for delaying-said Touma putting the dishes on a table

The girls observed the food was yakimeshi, suimono along with sauces and drinks

They all sat down, Touma served them "itadakimasu" said the girls

Misaka observed the yakimeshi and took a bite, it was delicious so he kept eating

Kuroko, Uiharu and Saten ate quickly, while Konori was surprised by the attitude of the girls and took a bite, her reaction was like the rest

Touma stood there watching the girls devour their food, after all anyone would enjoy seeing five pretty girls eat

Thank you senpai- Saten said, the first to finish

I'm surprised by your kitchen, I hope to try it again in the future-said Konori

Sure you're good- Kuroko said, wiping his mouth

Thanks for the food kamijou-senpai- said Uiharu a little red

Toouma was good-said Misaka a little embarrassed

Thank you all for praising me, I'm glad you liked my food, "said Touma with a smile

The five blushed, some more than others after all Touma were cute and his attitude was mature

Touma cleaned the meas next to the others, after cleaning Himegami left and they returned to their routine

Well, I have a meeting, see you later- said Touma as he picked up the dishes and went through the portal

Kamijou Touma, is a good man-Konori said, the others thought the same

Touma saw that Othinus was sitting watching television with Fräulein, Touma told him that he had a meeting and he would leave for a while

Touma went to the indicated place half an hour earlier, when he arrived he saw that Misaki was already there, he seemed impatient so Touma approached

Hello, Shokuhou-san- Touma said as he stood in front of her


	12. Chapter 11

Chapther 11: farewell

Misaki was hoping that Touma would remember her and attend, she wanted to see him soon so she left an hour early, when she noticed, a boy was standing in front of her

Touma greeted her, he had not really forgotten her, Misaki was happy, he had been waiting for this moment, he could only cry while clinging to Touma

Touma was surprised by the sudden hug, when she tried to pull her away she saw that she was crying apparently something had happened between the two, Touma took her to sit on a bench

Could you explain our relationship? - Touma said, it seemed that their relationship was deeper than he thought

Misaki explained her previous relationship with him, how she met him and took interest in him, how he had saved her many times, but was seriously injured when he was protecting her from a group of men, she helped him but the consequence was that he would not remember her no matter what he did, but still saved her again even without remembering her

Touma understood why he had not heard anything from her, remembered "Kamijou Touma" he had appeared in the white world and did something to his head, as if unlocking something and depositing his last will

But Touma felt uncomfortable, because Misaki was in love with her old "I", Touma did not do anything for her, had not saved her, he did not deserve her love

But I'm not the Kamijou Touma that you know, you've seen inside the head, right? - Touma wanted Misaki to accept the fact that Kamijou Touma had "died"

Okay, I've accepted that fact, I just wanted to thank you for saving me- Misaki said crying, she knew that Touma had lost his memories, rather his memories were destroyed and his head was empty

Come into my head- Touma said, he did not know why but he used a lot of energy and mentalized the scene where he was with Kamijou Touma, Touma directed that energy in Misaki's head

Misaki agreed, took out her remote control and entered Touma's head, she lost consciousness, when she opened her eyes she was in a white world, I noticed a boy with a pointed head, it was Kamijou Touma, he was in his usual school uniform but he did not have his right arm

Touma are you? - Misaki approached Kamijou and hugged him, it was him

After a while Misaki, I missed you - Kamijou said as he hugged her, he had used his will to say goodbye to her

Touma, Touma, Toouma- Misaki was crying, she had lost hope of meeting him again, but now she was talking to him

Do not cry, although you look very adorable -said Kamijou stroking his head, embarrassing Misaki

After calming down Misaki talked a lot with Kamijou, she told him all the things she was doing, they both had a good time talking

Thank you for saving me-Misaki said, if it were for her, she would stay forever in this white world with Kamijou, but I watch as Kamijou's body blinked

Okay, I'm happy to have met you, I guess this is goodbye- Kamijou felt like his body was losing the last traces of magic that Othinus deposited in the

Can you help Touma? he keeps a part of my ideals and I would like you to help him- Kamijou said, he wanted Misaki to be happy, and he knew that sooner or later she would fall in love with the new Touma

You did not have to ask, I thought to do it anyway, goodbye Touma- Misaki said while holding back the tears, Kamijou disappeared

Touma had put the unconscious Misaki in a blanket he pulled from his portal, she seemed to have a kind of dream, Touma had felt like an energy was coming out of his head, he had a feeling of what would have happened

Touma observed Misaki, she had a nice ojou-sama dress and it was very cute, Touma waited a while, until she noticed that Misaki was regaining consciousness

Misaki stopped and took a breath, addressed Touma and with his usual attitude I speak

Nice to meet you Kamijou Touma- she introduced herself to the current Touma

Touma was surprised by Misaki's attitude, it seemed that his feeling was true, she had met with Kamijou and had been able to dismiss him properly.

Nice to meet you Shokuhou Misaki- Touma said with a smile, her attitude had changed towards him, she recognized him as another

Misaki looked Touma in more detail, he was taller, had a mature face, a thick voice and decided, clearly it was not the Touma that she remembered

Then let's continue with our date- Misaki said as the blanket was unwrapped

Are we still going on? - Touma asked

Of course, after all in this appointment I will know if you are a man of confidence or not, and if you are I will join your faction and help you with all my abilities- said Misaki

Touma watched her, she had clearly already decided to join her faction, but decided to follow suit, after all it was her first date

Mmmm, then what are you doing at the dates? - To Touma a date was a meeting of two people who had to spend time, eating, watching movies

Very bad, one point less-said Misaki putting a playful expression

Then how about a movie? - Touma said, he had seen a romantic comedy

Mm, it's okay, come on- Misaki took Touma's arm

Touma was surprised, but I accept it and together they walked to the movies, the list of films were mostly action and romance, so Misaki chose a comedy and action

I will pay- said Touma, he remembered the actions of the protagonist of an anime

For your good action you have five points - said Misaki, the two bought some sandwiches and entered the movie theater, sat next to each other and enjoyed the movie

Misaki observed that Touma was not so innocent, he was more serious and insightful, but even so he was not so different from his previous self.

I guess now we're going to eat something - Touma said, the movie was over

Not bad, three points- Misaki said while evaluating Touma

Misaki guided Touma, the two entered a cafeteria for Misaki this store was special, they sat at a table for two

Waiter, a hamburger- Misaki said while ordering his order

A hamburger? - Touma thought the ojou-samas ate more sophisticated things

Okay, someone very special taught me his charm- said Misaki

Touma knew who he was referring to, so I also ordered a hamburger, both talking about trivial things while they ate, when they left the cafeteria it was too late

So, am I someone you like? - said Touma

You approve, you're good enough to receive my help - said Misaki with pride

Nice to work with you Shokuhou-san-Touma said while smiling

To be in touch I can use my power and thus we can communicate telepathically - Misaki said, Touma let her be "parked" in her head

Well you just have to think about me, and we can talk- said Misaki

Then goodbye, I'll contact you for the "training" - said Touma

Goodbye- Misaki left, she felt her body lighter, she had fired correctly from Kamijou Touma

Touma looked at the time on his cell phone, it was after six, so he decided to go home, when he was about to use his portal he saw a girl with a school uniform, glasses, long Cataño hair, Kazakiri Hyouka

Touma? - Kazakiri had spent a lot of energy when fighting against Angel Gabriel, and could not materialize in a long time

A good time has passed, hello Kazakiri-said Touma as he walked towards her

Kazakiri observed Touma, he had changed but he did not give much importance, she was glad to see him again, but his body began to blink

Touma was angry, she proclaimed herself a monster, and even wanted to end her life, he had not been able to help her before, but now it was different so she used a lot of energy from her left arm, Touma deposited that energy in Kazakiri

Kazakiri felt Touma gather energy, for a moment he thought he would use the Imagine Breaker to make it disappear, but when the energy entered his body he felt that it was charged with a rare energy, and that his body had stopped blinking

Is this it? - Kazakiri did not know what was going on

It's my new power, thanks to him you can stabilize yourself - said Touma

Kazakiri was an important friend, both for how to stop Index, could not leave

Index returned before 24, I would like you to spend Christmas with us- Touma said with a smile, I was sure he would like both

Okay, thank you Touma- said Kazakiri holding back the tears, she could finally be next to her friends

I guess I'll go back to the district of imaginary numbers- Kazakiri said, she did not have a home since she became aware

Then why do not you come to my house? - Touma said, he would not mind if Kazakiri stayed at home

I do not want to be a nuisance- Kazakiri remembered Touma's small apartment and her lack of money, she was not hungry when she was in the district of imaginary numbers

Okay, if you're worried about space and money- Touma took her to the entrance of her house, Kazakiri was surprised by the size of Touma's house

Are you sure I can stay? - said Kazakiri a bit embarrassed

Okay, Index will be happy and there are also Himegami, Fräulein and Othinus- said Touma, he entered the house followed by Kazakiri

When he entered the room he could see that the girls were surrounding the table, Touma wondered what they were doing

Hello, what are you doing? - Touma said, Kazakiri hid behind the

Welcome home- said Himegami

Checking the new house - said Fräulein while looking in detail at a large dollhouse

Touma saw that Othinus was inside, apparently the doll's house had arrived, it was two stories high, it looked like an old mansion and very decorated, Othinus seemed happy

Human I am grateful for this wonderful home- Othinus said as he sat on his tiny bed, but for her it was big and cozy

I'm happy for you, I want to introduce you to an important friend, "said Touma, as he stepped aside and left Kazakiri in sight.

Mmm, hi all my name is Kazakiri Hyouka- she introduced herself while watching the unusual companions of Touma, she felt some kind of energy that came from them

The girls introduced themselves one by one, Touma was happy that they got along, when he felt something in his hand, it was Othinus who climbed on his clothes

She is that artificial angel that fought in the third world war, right? - Othinus felt that kind of energy

Yes, she could not control it but it's an artificial Angel - Touma said, he did not care about that kind of thing, she was his friend

Another girl? - Muttered a downcast Himegami, while Kazakiri was guided by the house by Fräulein

Touma realized the atmosphere, he did not know how to solve this kind of thing so I decided to postpone it until he clarifies his feelings

Touma guided Kazakiri to an empty room and promised to go shopping with her, since Kazakiri literally had no belongings

Touma, Himegami and Fräulein prepared dinner, while Othinus became familiar with Kazakiri

Touma prepared five portions, although the number of people had increased, he did not care, rather he was happy

It is very delicious- said Kazakiri, she had not eaten in a long time

Touma and Kazakiri were in charge of washing the dishes while Himegami and Fräulein cleaned the house, Othinus was watching television, it was huge for her

When Touma was about to sleep, he received a call from Index

Touma Touma, I will finally return to Academy City - said an animated Index

Really, I'm glad to hear it - Touma missed the hungry nun, but he felt that his money would suffer the consequences

Touma Touma Index will arrive hungry so prepare a delicious meal - said Index, she was sad for not being able to see Touma

Okay, it will be the most delicious food you've ever eaten- said Touma, he had confidence in his culinary skills

Then tomorrow come to pick me up at the airport at 10 am, you are not late - said Index while hanging

Touma lay on his bed, tomorrow he would see Index again and they could spend Christmas together, although Index's attitude to Touma did not bother him, he thought about the things he should do after Christmas, he would travel abroad to gather allies, Touma fell asleep waiting for tomorrow anxiously


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Preparations for the Christmas party

December 23th

She has woken up early, when leaving her room, observing an eye through the window of her mansion, she is still sleeping, she has become happy for her

Good morning Kamijou- said Himegami, she knew that Touma woke up early so he put an alarm

Good morning Himegami, you still look tired- said Touma, she did not have a trial, since she had three days off for Christmas

Do not worry, let's make breakfast- said Himegami rubbing his eyes

Good morning, "Kazakiri said, she was wearing one of Himegami's pajamas, which made Himegami a little uneasy because the girl was tight on the chest

Hi, Kazakiri-Himegami and Touma as she heads to the kitchen

Kazakiri set out to help prepare the breakfast, but she had never had to cook a kitchen that she could only observe, when the breakfast was over Fräulein came out, she was hugging her white beetle

Good day to everyone, "said Fräulein as she made her way to Othinus's house, she touched her window

The food is ready said Fräulein, Othinus thought it was a tremor and could only observe that Fräulein was shaking his house

Othinus came out reluctantly, she could finally enjoy a comfortable bed, Touma put her on his man and went to the table

While they ate, Touma remembered that in his appointment with Misaki, the streets were decorated with Christmas decorations, he looked at his house and then decided that he would decorate it, he had sent many gifts to the courier and the time sent for Christmas

Himegami, Kazakiri and Fräulein can you buy ornaments for the house? Said Touma, the one who has an index at the airport

Ornaments? - three hours at the same time

Yes, I want you to buy many decorations and also a big Christmas tree, you can do what you send home, also buy the clothes for you, "said a generous Touma

Christmas? - Fräulein said, Touma remembered that Fräulein was locked up for a long time so she would not know it was Christmas, then there was Kazakiri, she could not project herself for a long time so she used to be in the district of imaginary numbers so she had not celebrated Christmas and Himegami lived in a rural area, after having done it for the alchemist so she never celebrated Christmas

Himegami, can you take care of it? - among the girls is more common sense

Okay, thanks Kamijou- said Himegami, she had always wanted to celebrate Christmas

Thank you for taking care of the purchases, use this bank account, do not do it with the money

Othinus: do you also want to dress up Christmas? - Touma was going to Othinus, she was eating in a little dish, she looked adorable

Mmm, I guess that's fine, she decided to accompany the girls in her shopping, even though she had to wear doll clothes

I guess that fixes everything, now I'll go pick up Index- said Touma

Index? - Kazakiri asked, Touma still has not counted that she was returning

Yes, she said again that Touma, Himegami and Kazakiri were happy, Othinus and Fräulein that they did not know her so they were nothing

The girls prepare to go shopping, Othinus asked to hide in the top pocket of Himegami's coat, Touma also chose to leave so he changed

It has not yet arrived at the indicated time, so the image of Academy City has been changed, it was full of Christmas spirit and there were girls dressed in Christmas clothes, selling cakes, chocolates, ornaments, etc. Touma was walking down a luxurious street, buying a sandwich to index when he saw a duo of people

Misaka's mother had arrived in Academy City in the morning, and she asked Misaka to accompany her to buy some things to celebrate Christmas, they would spend it as a family

Father has not arrived yet? - asked Misaka

No, he will come tonight so we have to buy some things to receive him- said Misuzu

When they were walking through the food section, in front of them was a tall boy, Misuzu was familiar with that boy, when he looked at Misaka he saw that she was red

Is something wrong? - Misuzu asked

Misaka saw Touma, he was walking towards her, it seemed that he had not yet noticed, Misaka did not want him to meet her mother because she would start to bother him

Touma observed that Misaka looked away, then realized that the tsudere did not want her mother to see it, but Touma ignored him and decided to approach

How long- said Touma while laughing inside him

Misuzu did not remember seeing him, then he felt a slight discharge of electricity, when he turned his head there was Misaka embarrassed while voting sparks from his head

Do not we know? - Misuzu asked, she did not know why Misaka was like that

Do not you remember me? - Touma raised her hair to make it look pointed

Misuzu realized that he was Misaka's friend, he had saved her from the Skill Out attack, but it seemed very different

Kamijou Touma? - Misuzu asked, if he was that boy then it would make sense because Misaka turned red, her daughter was not good at demonstrating her feelings

Yes, how long, hello Misaka- Touma said smiling as he looked at Misaka

You do it on purpose? - Misaka was voting sparks, not attacking because she would be scolded by her mother and her attack would not work in Touma

Let me thank you again for helping me, and I'm sorry for my daughter's attitude- Misuzu said while laughing at Misaka

Do not worry, she's always like that, sometimes I wonder if I hate myself, that makes me feel sad- Touma said distressed

No, I ... - Misaka was blushing, did not know what to say

Misuzu realized that Touma was acting, so he decided to help him

Yes, my daughter is very immature but she does not hate you, on the contrary she ...- Misuzu was interrupted, Misaka took her hand with a pleading look

Touma was laughing inside, she had fallen completely, Misuzu was also laughing

Well, leaving the jokes, are you shopping for Christmas? Touma said, he thought that if he kept pestering Misaka, she would lose control and cause a scandal

Jokes? - Misaka looked angry at her mother and Touma

Do not get mad, Mikoto, you're not cute like that, "Misuzu said.

Yes, we are doing some shopping to celebrate Christmas as a family- said Misuzu

Touma remembered the jewels and perfumes that were given to him at the UN, he used a mini portal to take out a box of perfume

This is an impromptu gift but accept it please- said Touma while putting the box in the hands of Misuzu

Is this it? - Misuzu looked at the box, it was very decorated and it looked high quality, when I look at the label it was a well known and expensive brand, it was one of the most expensive perfumes in England

He seems to like me- Touma said while smiling

Really can I keep it? - said Misuzu with a happy look

Yes, do not worry- Touma said, Misaka was in shock, it seemed that her mother was flirting with Touma

Thanks, because you do not spend Christmas with us, right Mikoto? - said Misuzu joking

And once again Misaka turned red, she imagined spending Christmas with Touma

Well, bye, I have some things to do, "Touma said as he left.

Yes he has changed, he looks more mature and handsome- said Misuzu, she feared that Touma was snatched from the hands of his daughter

You have to put your batteries Mikoto- she scolded her daughter

What? Not me ... - Misaka did not know what to say

After saying goodbye to the duo, Touma bought a chocolate cake, and went to the airport, when he arrived at the door there was Index next to Kanzaki Kaori, one of the 20 saints existing in the world, when Index saw Touma she ran to the

Touma Touma miss you- said Index while hugging Touma

I also miss you- Touma said while stroking his head, when Index saw Touma in more detail she was surprised by his appearance, she had run if you look at it well

You have changed Kamijou Touma- said the saint as she approached

Hello Kanzaki- Touma said while greeting her

When Kanzaki got closer to Touma, she was alarmed, as one of the saints her sensitivity was very high towards magic and power, she felt that Touma was dangerous

Do not worry, I will not attack you. "Touma thought that Kanzaki felt the energy surrounding her body.

It's okay- Kanzaki knew Touma, so she got under guard and approached

Here Index- Touma gave her the chocolate cake

Touma, you have fulfilled your word - Index devoro the cake

Kamijou, the Anglican church leaves Index in your hands, protect it- said Kanzaki

Okay, I will definitely protect her- said Touma with a serious look

We're going to have a Christmas party. Why do not you come? - Touma said

Kanzaki wanted to stay but had a mission, after the incident of the goddess Othinus many cabal and organizations began to move

I would like to but I have a mission to see you later, Kamijou- Kanzaki said while retreating

Touma saw him go away, he would recruit her but it was not the right time since she had superiors and Touma needs to gather more power

Touma Touma, we are going to buy a Christmas tree- said Index with flashing eyes when I heard that they were going to have a Christmas party, just at that moment the calico cat came out of Index's clothes

Do not worry, I'll take care of that, let's go to our new home- Touma said while caressing Sphynx

When Touma was about to use his portal, he saw Misaka, Touma wondered what he was doing here but when he looked more closely it was Misaka imouto, he recognized her by the necklace he had bought

Hello Misaka imouto- Touma said as he greeted her, she was still wearing a winter school uniform

Hero? - Misaka asked 10032 as she approached Touma, she was being "adjusted" by what had just come out

Misaka 10032 looked at Touma in detail, she recognized him by the facial traces and confirmed that it was the original, she had been reading and watching romance programs without sharing the information through the Misaka network

Short hair? - Index said remembering Misaka

No, she is his younger sister- Touma replied

They are the same, although now that I look more closely at her facial expression is different from short hair - said Index, after all she has a perfect memory

Nice to meet you says Misaka as she introduces herself- said Misaka 10032

It's more polite than hair cut, let me call you Misaka- said Index

Touma Touma let's eat, I'm still hungry because the food on the plane was not good, "said the insatiable Index

Okay, Misaka imouto, are you coming? - Touma said, he had not seen her in a long time and wanted to spend some time with her

Okay says Misaka accepting- Touma opened a portal home, this echo surprised both Index and Misaka 10032

Touma this is magic? - said Index, she was aware of 120 types of rituals to create portals, but all of them needed a ritual, while the Touma was instantaneous

Mmm, I do not know exactly what it is, but basically with my imagine breaker with the energy of my left arm and it ripped is space- Touma said as he passed to the other side

Incredible, is this our new home? - said an excited Index

Yes, you will have a room of your own- said Touma, apparently the girls still did not arrive

With permission says Misaka entering- said Misaka 10032 while watching the house of Touma

Touma led them to the room, while he prepared a normal portion for Misaka 10032 and a large portion for Index

How did you meet Touma? - said Index curious, they were sitting waiting for Touma

He helped me to value my life says Misaka remembering the Savior- said Misaka 10032

Mmm, as always saving girls- said Index

The food is ready - Touma said as he came in with two portions of fried chicken, rice bowls and miso soup

Itadakimasu- they both said while they tried their plates

Delicious says Misaka giving his honest opinion- said Misaka 10032 while eating

Touma Touma is very good, it was worth waiting for- Index said while devouring the food

After a while Misaka 10032 finished eating while Index continued devouring the food, Touma approached him

What have you been doing? - Touma asked trying to start a conversation

Misaka 10032 got nervous, she remembered the novel she had read, when the protagonist sits near the boy who likes her she sits very close to him and speaks with a soft voice

Nothing important says Misaka as she arms herself - said Misaka 10032 as she got very close to Touma and spoke with a soft voice

Touma was surprised at how bold Misaka imouto was, he wondered what he should do

I see that you have not discarded the gift I gave you - said Touma observing his ring and necklace

These are important treasures says Misaka while contemplating her ring and necklace- said Misaka 10032 with a soft voice

It seemed that the effect worked, Touma was a little red, he had never been cornered in this way

Touma was saved, the door opened showing the group of girls entering with a lot of bags, and some men carrying larger packages, it seemed to be the Christmas tree

Misaka 10032 got up showing interest in things just like Index, Touma also came out to help

Time to decorate the house- Himegami said as she came in with some decorations, she was excited for her first Christmas party


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : shopping

Kazakiri? - said Index as she left the door, she had not seen it yet

Index came back- said Kazakiri with a soft voice

Index hugged her, while they had their meeting, Touma charged the purchases to take them inside the house, Misaka 10032 also helped him

Othinus? - Touma almost did not recognize her, she had a dress of Santa Claus, she looked like a doll

This is the only one they had, the others were very rough-Othinus said as he came down from Himegami's coat and climbed on Touma's shoulder

Touma Touma and that doll? - said Index

She is Othinus, she is only in a different clothes- said Touma

Index had been informed about Othinus, so she was not surprised by his stay and size

Fräulein was carrying some bags, it seemed that I buy some sets of clothes, Touma took the box of the Christmas tree to the room and began to open it, it showed a large Christmas tree, its details were very good

All began to decorate the house, the team of Index, Othinus and Kazakiri decorated the house with some lights and Christmas boxes, the team of Himegami and Fräulein decorated the tables, chairs and the outside of the houses while Touma and Misaka 10032 put the tree of Christmas

When everyone finished their respective jobs, they began to decorate the Christmas tree, with lights, spheres, dolls and a star, all were satisfied with their jobs, the house looked very beautiful

All right, thanks for your work it's lunch time- Touma said as he headed to the kitchen along with Himegami and Fräulein

The others were fixing and putting some ornaments that were left over, while Othinus adorned her own house, she had asked Kazakiri that cut some small ornaments for her house

Index was excited, it was her first Christmas, she took the calico cat out of her clothes and put it on the floor, the cat started to walk around the house

Touma Touma I'm hungry is not ready yet? - said Index peeking out the door

Wait a little longer- Touma said as he gave the final touches to his plate

Misaka 10032, she was seeing the Christmas tree, for it was very beautiful since she had never experienced Christmas, she had been awakened around January 8

Do you like it? - said Kazakiri, she felt curious when she observed Misaka 1003

Yes, I like it very much, says Misaka expressing her true feelings- said Misaka 1003

I like it too, this will be my first Christmas- said Kazakiri

For Misaka will also be his first Christmas says Misaka while feeling companionship- said Misaka 10032

They talked for a while while Touma cooked, Index had set out to help Othinus decorate his house

The food is ready- said Touma while going out together with Himegami and Fräulein

Touma Touma fast- said Index, she was excited

Do not despair- Touma served him a large amount of food, the others also sat down, Touma served them their respective dishes

Itadakimasu- they all said and began to eat, the food was delicious as always

Misaka feels very happy says Misaka showing her true feelings- said Misaka 1003, she was sharing the information with the Misaka network, she wanted to share happiness with the other Sisters

Last Order, as the administrator also received the transmission and was moved by the Christmas tree, Yoshikawa and Yomikawa were busy with their jobs so the house was not decorated, she felt a little sad, and Accelerator was very excited lately, but now he was sleeping

Misaka wants to decorate the house and buy a Christmas tree says Misaka Misaka as she complains- said Last Order

? - Aceelerator woke up, he saw Last Order throw a tantrum

Misaka wants to celebrate Christmas says Misaka Misaka as she begs you- said Last Order

Christmas? Okay brat, come on- Accelerator said when he saw that Last Order was about to cry

Misaka is very happy says Misaka Misaka while she takes your hand- said Last Order, the two went shopping

I'm glad for you- Touma said, he knew that Misaka imouto had been created at the beginning of the year, when he looked at the others, Touma realized that it was literally the first Christmas of all including his

Misaka imouto would you spend Christmas with us? "Touma said, he had given value to his life and wanted her to enjoy his first Christmas

Seriously? says Misaka asked- said Misaka 10032

Of course, right? - Touma said looking at the others

The more the better, is not it? - Othinus said while using a small fork to eat

I would like you to stay- said Kazakiri, she liked Misaka 10032

You're more pleasant than short hair, "said Index as she devoured her food.

Fräulein would like to have more friends - said Fräulein while drinking his tea

If Kamijou says so then there is no problem - said Himegami, she was happy

You see? You can stay- Touma said smiling

Misaka 10032 nodded, for her it was one of the best days that had happened, she shared it with the whole network, and her appreciation towards Touma grew more

After eating, the girls went to their rooms to store their clothes, Touma gave a room near Kazakiri to Index, she decided that she would buy a house for Sphynx

When Touma was cleaning the kitchen he received a call from Harazuma, it seemed unusual but he answered the call

Hello? - Touma asked

Chief, I need your help, my future is in danger, "said an agitated Harazuma

Touma listened to the desperate Harazuma and quickly created a portal to his address, he had put a little energy in all his acquaintances to track them in case of emergency

Harazuma was in his room when Touma hung him up, he thought he would not help him right at that moment a fissure appeared showing Touma

Where are the enemies? - Touma said while looking around

Harazuma did not know what to say, he had called him to ask for help to buy a gift for Takitsubo, but it seems that Touma took it very seriously.

Boss, excuse me, "Harazuma said as he explained his situation to Touma

So, you do not know what to give to your girlfriend and you came to me, to help you because I'm supposedly a "womanizer"? - Touma said a little altered

Yes, help me boss, you are the expert- said Harazuma

Okay, but I do not know if I will be very helpful- said Touma

Harazuma took him to his car while they went to the mall, on the way Touma asked him a series of questions

So what are the tastes of your girlfriend? - Touma said

Hmm, she does not like to wear flashy clothes and she prefers to wear that sweater, she is also expressionless and always sleeps when she finds the moment- said Harazuma

That does not help much, the girls prefer clothes, perfumes and jewelry What do you think you like? - Touma asked

The clothes are not, she does not wear perfumes and jewels - Harazuma did not know how to buy

Have you bought gifts from others? - Touma asked, he remembered Mugino and Kinuhata

I bought them perfumes, "said Harazuma, he bought them the cheapest and decent one he found.

I hope they do not kill you- Touma said seeing his expression

That is not number 1? - Harazuma asked

Touma poked his head through the car, there Accelerator walked alone

Accelerator what are you doing? - Touma asked, Harazuma had parked near him

Hero? - Accelerator said, he was a little annoyed that he had been forced to leave his house after buying the Christmas tree

That brat asked me bought gifts for all- said Accelerator, they were Yomikawa, Yoshikawa, Last Order and Misaka Wost

Do you want to come with us? We will also buy gifts - said Touma, he had not bought gifts for Item, so he decided to do so since they were allies

Accelerator thought it was not a bad idea, he did not know that women liked him and there was Touma, the expert and Harazuma the boy with a girlfriend

Okay, "Accelerator said as he climbed into Harazuma's car.

The three were quiet at first, but soon they started talking about trivial things as they headed to the mall

When they arrived, Harazuma parked his car and the three of them got off, the place was full of Christmas decorations and people buying

Yes it's full- Accelerator said, he did not like noisy places

We have no choice, let's go heroes- Touma said joking

The trio entered a perfume and jewelry store, Accelerator bought some perfumes for Yomikawa and Yoshikawa, bought a necklace for Misaka Wost, but knew what to give Last order

Accelerator already bought several things, buy something- said Touma addressing Harazuma, who was looking at the selection of perfumes, but none convention

On the other hand, Touma bought a coat for Kinuhata, a muffler scarf for Mugino and comfortable shoes for Takitsubo, the trio left the store and went to another as Harazuma's gift was still missing for Last Order and Takitsubo

Why do not you buy a stuffed animal? - Touma said, he thought that Last Order would be happy with anything that Accelerator gave him

Accelerator thought a little, she was a girl and girls like stuffed animals, so she quickly went to a store and bought a big teddy bear

I guess I owe you one- Accelerator said as he sent to wrap the gift, now only the indecisive Harazuma was missing

Damn, because it must be so difficult- said the blond, Touma and Accelerator followed him through some shops, Touma took the opportunity to buy a hair ornament for Misaka imouto and a mini electric oven for Fräulein

How about a dress? - Accelerator intervened, he already wanted to leave

Hmm, she does not like flashy things, "Harazuma said.

Since it's your first Christmas as a couple, how about a frame for a picture of you together? - said Touma

Mmmm- Harazuma knew that Takitsubo did not like clothes and accessories very much, but a memory of his first Christmas would be to his liking

I knew the boss would help, thank you, "said Harazuma, he went to buy a frame with its accessories to frame it.

Well, I hope you enjoy Christmas- said Touma as he said goodbye

Goodbye boss- said Harazuma

Accelerator left with a slight smile while carrying his gifts

Touma used a portal to get to his house, when he entered he saw that Index was watching an anime with Kazakiri, Hiemgami was immersed in the laptop, Othinus was on the roof of his house while talking with Fräulein and Misaka 10032 was observing the Christmas decorations

Hello everyone, sorry for the delay- said Touma while leaving the things I buy on the table

Welcome- Himegami said while closing his laptop, the others also greeted him

Touma Touma it's time for dinner- said Index with bright eyes

Sure, do not despair- Touma said as he headed to the kitchen followed by Himegami and Fräulein, they liked to cook

Misaka can join them says Misaka showing interest in his television show- said Misaka 10032

Claro Misaka- said Index

You do not have to ask, go ahead, "Kazakiri said as she instructed him to sit down.

Dinner is ready - Touma said while serving the others together with Kazakiri and Himegami

Itadakimasu- they all said while eating happily

Touma was cleaning the kitchen after eating, when he realized that the fridge was almost empty, there was certainly a greater expenditure of resources with 7 members, Misaka 10032 had decided to stay

I'm going to buy supplies- Touma said as he put on his coat, the others nodded and continued doing their things

Touma decided to walk to the store, he bought many things so that it would not end quickly, when he was leaving the store he found Uiharu and Saten, they were wearing coats and Christmas hats

Hello, what a coincidence- said Touma while greeting them

Senpai said a cheerful Saten, she and Uiharu had come together to buy some snacks, they would have a small party with their friends before Christmas

Hi, Kamijou-senpai- Uiharu said a little flushed


	15. bye

Hello everyone, thank you for reading my work

But unfortunately life is complicated, I have many projects in progress, final exams, work, etc.

This was the first work or writing that I posted on a website, and I'm happy to have done it

But I can not take it anymore, I do not have time for which I will not be able to upload more chapters

Thanks for reading and I'm sorry

Goodbye


End file.
